Living in Infamy
by DJ-SlashMusika21
Summary: When a world is over run by the infamous Captains and their master years after Sonic and Eggman's last battle, Shyra Tenku and her comrade E-123 Omega have joined together to set things right. Though, childish play isn't always the best trait.
1. Vendetta Against Infamy

Chapter One: Vendetta Against Infamy

Scarlet and orange embers licked against the metallic grey frame of the bestial figure in front of the other slim character in front of it. The two characters gazed at each other, one expression showed anger and ferocity while the other one showed cheerfulness and determination.

The enraged untamable persona wrapped its hands into two hammer shapes, knuckles growing ivory as the force intensified. The jovial persona clapped its hands, a noticeable grin plastered on the figure's face. In an instant, two weapons clashed into conflict, flurries of sparks dancing in a revel of enthusiasm between the two opponents.

A clicking noise came from the cheerful fighter, the shuffle of her high heeled shoes echoing throughout the battlefield. The setting of the confrontation was Central City, the national capital of world commerce and capital of the world. With a swift motion, the ecstatic female repelled the infuriated male with her weapon, the male character landing on his feet with a soft touch.

"Did you know that today was the day in which HE took over the world? The day in which HE ended the lives of the heroes before us? The day in which HE ended all of the prosperity the past generation tried to preserve?" The female asked with a grin.

"Yes, I've known this ever since he became the new dictator of our world and he is the rightful leader of this land. The best thing is that you were the one who led to this future and no one could have planned this better than HE." the male acknowledged.

The female nodded and raised her weapon to her shoulders, sliding it along her slender frame until it landed in her right hand. The female character was a magenta and apricot colored cat, apricot highlighting the area around her eyes, the tips of her ears and the palms of her hands. Her eyes were a majestic cyan color and her muzzle was apricot. Her hair was tied into a single ponytail which reached to her waist and her two bangs pointing upwards.

She wore a pair of ebony headphones on her ears, the wire which would be attached to the headphones cut off from the device. Around her neck was a golden locket in the shape of an oval, the initials S.T engraved on the front of it. The feline wore a long sleeved white button up shirt with slim jade streaks running the top. Attached to the wrists of her shirt were two cufflinks which connected to the shirt with two gold pins that were shaped like eagles.

Above the shirt was a black vest that was also buttoned up. The cat wore jet black pants which were held up by a leather studded belt with white metal crosses on the accessory. A pair of chestnut brown high heels and a long standard scythe were the final touch to the feline.

"Well you know me cutie, I learn from my mistakes and always try to fix them however you are in my way of doing that. So if you would just excuse me, I'll be on my way now." the feline replied.

"Unfortunately, I support the master Shyra and I can not allow you to eliminate the master as he is the only person who can lead us to the one and only path." the male stated causing Shyra to pout.

The male crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the voluptuous female. The male was a grey colored hawk with amber orbs. He had seven slender downward spikes although only the middle one had a neon green highlight on it. The hawk had a moon shaped scar around his left eye. Streaking along his arms were tribal tattoos that reached up to his wrists.

On his chest was an ebony tattoo of a hawk with its wings spread out. The hawk wore a pair of black fingerless gloves and green cargo shorts that reached a bit below his knees. He wore a pair of khaki colored military boots and in his hand was a sleek metallic grey sword. The hawk was known as Flori.

"Then I have to force you out of the way buddy." Shyra spat with fierce determination.

Shyra Tenku the Cat jetted forward towards Flori Vitrus the Hawk, the feline swiping her scythe upwards to the bird who blocked and shoved her away. The cat gritted her teeth as her feet dragged against the street, friction slowing down her momentum just enough so she didn't fly into something.

The feline threw her scythe into the air and threw a flurry of kicks towards her more powerful opponent who blocked with his forearm. With a swift kick, the cat knocked Flori's sword out of his hand and caught her scythe in her hand before slashing the bird in his chest, his natural wine dripping from his wound like rain, drop by drop.

_Shyra isn't going serious against me though she never does and yet this will be her downfall. I will kill her swiftly and then all forms of rebellion will be extinguished._

Shyra grasped the end of her scythe, jabbing it forward into Flori's stomach and then slamming the blunt side into her chin before kicking the hawk away. As the hawk flailed away, the feline caught the hawk's sword and threw it with precise precision at the enemy.

Flori looked at the incoming blade before a violet glow enveloped his hands, the sword gaining a similar glow as it slammed into the floor. A smirk befell the cat's facial expression, obviously knowing that Flori would use his powers of gravity to stop the sword from striking.

The hawk sent the sword towards Shyra who raised her scythe to block incoming strikes. His hands began to sway in a slow fashion, the sword following his movements as if he was conducting an orchestra. Twirling the scythe in her hands, she sent the blade away and dashed towards the hawk who slammed his palm into the ground. Cerulean pools widened when all of a sudden, debris around the battlefield rose from the ground.

"Oh boy, you're actually trying. You're so much fun to play with." the magenta character commented.

She leaped on top of a street sign before bounding onto a car which she ran along. A pole came above her, Shyra grabbing and spinning on the floating object to propel herself upwards. The cat landed on a rail and grinded downwards until she jumped onto the side of a truck and ran along it.

From the ground below, a geyser of steam rocketed the cat upwards where she was met with two cars that were going to crush into each other from above and below. With a bit of acrobatics, she barrel rolled in between both vehicles, and landed on another automobile, sliding and bounding off a car that was above her, the ricochet sending her in Flori's direction.

_You're dead now Captain of the East! Nice knowing you love._

She summoned her scythe into her hands and swung downwards however Flori used his powers to grab her before she could strike the final blow. Shyra slammed into the floor, a crater forming beneath her from the immense pressure being forced onto her body.

The cat grasped for air as best as she could though Flori wouldn't allow her the satisfaction. The hawk positioned his blade above her body and shook his head in mock disappointment.

"Shyra, I would've thought that you would have known I would use my powers of gravity to catch you in a trap. You're such a fool and yet I really have no remorse in the act I will commit right now. Unfortunately, you were never able to face any of the other captains, let alone face the master. Dreams are extinguished and hope is diminished…good-bye Shyra." Flori waved as Shyra smiled which was common.

"Actually, I didn't come alone then again, I thought you would've known that as well. Buddy, come teach this mean person a lesson." Shyra commanded as a bulky figure came rushing to her aid, bullets hailing from behind Flori who used his sword to block.

The moment of distraction allowed Shyra to make the hawk lose his concentration so she could escape his grasp. She grabbed his scythe and swiped at Flori's head, the hawk dodged while still blocking all of the ammunition that was coming his way.

Shyra dropped to her feet and went for a sweeping kick and a slice to her opponent's torso. The hawk jumped upwards, kicking the weapon from out of the cat's hands and using his gravity powers to float above the volley of projectiles which stopped.

"Just in the nick of time buddy. I thought I was as good as dead until you came to my rescue! You're such a good friend, I'm glad I got you out of that capsule you were in." Shyra praised to the bulky figure.

"No praise necessary Shyra Tenku, it is the duty of I, E-100 Omega to aid you in any and all problems that are to be dealt with." the robot said in its usual monotonous voice.

"Just as I expected Shyra, you couldn't defeat me without the help of that robot. I would have killed you if he hadn't intervened. Unfortunately, that is all the time that we have for today. We will meet again soon and be prepared to meet a swift death." Flori declared before flying away.

Shyra shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly before smiling at the Eggman creation who gazed at her with its neon LED lights. The cat grabbed Omega's hand, the robot raising up to its shoulder and allowing her to sit on top of it. Omega began to rocket away from the battlefield, flares igniting from its back as the scenery became mere blurs as the seconds passed by. Shyra began to tap her finger on her chin in thought.

_Flori seems to have changed ever since the last time we were together which was the day HE took over and his change isn't very nice. I haven't changed I guess but I did make that mistake that cost a lot of people's lives though with Omega's help, I'll fix my mistakes. Like I always do…_

"Is there something troubling you Shyra Tenku?" Omega asked, breaking the feline from her trance.

"Oh no, just pondering on some recent events. It's no problem buddy, just keep your…processors on the road yet you can't even call this a road due to all the debris scattered around this poor place." Shyra muttered.

"It is a tragedy is it not?" Omega questioned.

"Yes but that doesn't mean we can't change it back to what it once was. After all, I did survive this far by myself and I found you as well. We make a pretty good team and I know that we can save the world, bringing the world back to what it once was." the cat stated.

"How do you know this?"

"Easy, I'm a pretty good fighter myself and I defeat my opponents without ever being serious about anything so what's to say I can't defeat four captains and one master who isn't even all that? Not only that but you're the ultimate machine that has all those pointy weapons and what not. I'm telling you, I'm confident about your abilities and my own." the cat answered.

Omega nodded to the cat who smiled at her partner as he dashed forward to the outskirts of the city before stopping.

"Well what shall we do now exactly Shyra?"

"Well I have to make the decision best for our team so I say that we go the North and face the captain there. I heard that he was the easiest and his base is the nearest from here so why not? What do you say buddy?" Shyra asked.

"I concur, we move North to eliminate the Captain of the North first. As for the hawk?"

"We'll deal with that bird brain later." Shyra said as she pointed north, Omega dashing in the direction as told to.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N: Welcome to the new story guys! This story was a new idea that popped into my head while I was brainstorming. It comes from previous ideas and stories that I wrote with a brand new main OC known as Shyra. I say Shyra's pretty good like Damien and Spade and I can't wait to write more about her. This story is only up because Destiny Odyssey is on hiatus for certain circumstances. I hope you guys liked the first chapter. Review! Thanks! Bye.**


	2. A Past Drowned in Misery

Chapter Two: A Past Drowned in Misery

Her footsteps copied themselves into the ground which was blanketed in snow and behind her, her robotic comrade kept itself afloat as to not fall in the depths of the solid water. Shyra readjusted her headphones which were her only protection for warmth of her ears.

With her scythe in hand, the feline used her weapon as support from the heavy downpour of snowflakes. The cat thought about using Omega as a transportation method however she dismissed the thought. She didn't want to put a burden on the Eggman creation to do everything though it would be nice to not have to walk.

In the distance, Shyra could see the outline of a massive being or object, each step making the outline more clear and detailed.

"I see something buddy. You think you can get a visual on it with your zoom lenses?" Shyra asked receiving a small nod from the robot.

Omega zoomed in on the object and started to scan it before speaking.

"It seems to be a headquarters that belongs to Doctor Eggman."

Shyra nodded before running ahead, sudden sparks of strength revealing themselves in her body, Omega trailing behind her from the air. Unfortunately, an obstacle laid ahead of the Tenku female who looked up to her comrade.

The magenta character leaped up into the air, landing on Omega's gigantic hand, the robot heaving her into the air allowing her to land on the other side of the wall. Following behind her, Omega floated by her side, their eyes gazing around their surroundings.

Omega took a battle stance, Shyra placing her hand in front of the machine, signaling that it needed to stand down. She moved forward and came across a door that had been frozen shut. With a nod of her head, Omega came to her aid firing a volley of missiles that bombarded the obstacle, the massive entrance falling down. Together, the duo entered the base, echoes matching Shyra's footsteps clicking throughout the base.

"Shyra, why isn't there anyone attacking? Eggman must know of our presence at this time." Omega questioned, Shyra turning to face him.

_Should I tell it the truth? It's only a robot and all. Yes, it would be wrong to hide information from Omega._

"Omega…what do you remember last from the time you were operating before I found you?" Shyra responding with another question.

Omega tapped its finger against its knuckles, processing the information through its hard drive. Endlessly, the machine searched for answers and finally, it found it.

"The last time I had been operating was during Sonic the Hedgehog's confrontation with my creator Doctor Eggman and the deity Dark Gaia. After that incident, Eggman had given up his plans for world domination, retiring."

"Well what were you programmed to do Omega?" Shyra asked.

"I was programmed to serve Doctor Eggman however I betrayed him and began my true mission which was to defeat him and eliminate him along with his creations." Omega answered.

Shyra nodded and walked through the halls of the base with Omega at her side. She placed her hand on his shoulder, sighing at the thought of telling it the truth about the past and herself. With a sense of confidence, she gazed at Omega and spoke.

"Omega…two years ago, after the Dark Gaia incident, Eggman did retire from the world domination business and made a very bold decision. He had a family, adopting a group of five children including myself and Flori," Shyra glanced at the robot who seemed to be holding something back.

"He also reprogrammed Metal Sonic so it couldn't think about defeating its original self. It seemed that we all could have a good life. Eggman allowed us all to pursue our dreams and of course we did."

"I had taken acting classes and became an amazing actress while Flori became a hero like Sonic, helping out while Sonic was dealing with other matters. After a year, Flori and I had fallen in love with each other Then there was one day where I made the biggest mistake of my entire life. One of the four children was power hungry and reprogrammed Metal Sonic so it could once again realize its true purpose which was of course to defeat Sonic."

"And then what happened?" Omega pondered.

"Well the child and Metal Sonic tricked me into helping them by giving them the Chaos Emerald I had in my possession not knowing that they had collected the other six before hand. Of course it would have been smart to keep the Chaos Emeralds with the true owner, Chaos the God of Destruction and Tikal the Echidna however Sonic thought that the Chaos Emeralds were better hidden from the world.

"Metal Sonic had used the Chaos Emeralds to transform himself into Metal Madness, ravaging through the world and killing everyone in sight. Sonic and the others fought as best as they could against Metal only to fail and lose their lives against the monster." the Tenku girl explained.

"But what about I?" Omega asked.

"You had sealed yourself in suspended animation before this since you found there was no reason to continue on without Eggman trying to dominate the world again," Shyra answered. "But anyway, Eggman then tried to set things right by attempting to go into the past and stopping Metal and the child from destroying the world. Unfortunately, he failed and died at the hands of Metal as well."

"And as for Flori , yourself and the other two children?"

"Flori and I broke up due to several complications such as the massive takeover, his idol Sonic's death and his change attitude. He changed drastically and found that Metal Sonic and the child were the true rulers of this world. With that, he joined the duo in their conquest along with the other two children who didn't want to die at their hands."

"As for me, I rebelled and hid away for the next few months until I came across you on one of my expeditions for food. Being alone and on the run made me train myself in combat and stealth so I could be ready against Metal Sonic and the child." Shyra finished.

"So…is that all?" the creation asked.

"Yes, that's pretty much it. At the moment, there are four captains. Captain of the East which is Flori, Captain of the South which is Metal Sonic and the Captains of the North and West which are the other two children while the evil child is the Absolute Master though everyone accepts him as HE." Shyra responded.

Unfortunately, Omega wasn't going to accept this future lightly, the android slamming his massive fist into a wall inside the base. Echoes shattered throughout the base, Shyra only frowning at the sight of her friend's enraged state and then again, she knew that robots weren't able to show emotion.

The magenta and apricot colored female put her hand on top of Omega's own, the machine turning to face her slowly.

"Why did I allow myself to go through suspended animation? I may have been able to save the heroes and the doctor along with countless others." Omega spoke although Shyra shook her head.

"Omega, you couldn't tell what was going to happen to us and neither could I or anyone else for the matter. The past is the past and the present is the present. We must learn to forgive and forget which will allow us to move on with our lives and take charge of what shall happen in the future hopefully. The only thing we can do now is defeat the four captains and the master so we can hopefully make the world peaceful once more." Shyra said.

"I understand though I have a question which applies for both of us." the robot declared.

"What is that?" Shyra questioned.

"If we are able to defeat them and bring the world back to true peace, what shall we do then?" Omega responded.

"Easy, we move on and go back to our lives slowly but surely." Shyra told.

"It may be easy for you but I'm a war machine and I shall always be one. A machine whose only purpose is to destroy and aid others in battle. Does that mean that once this is all over that I'll go back into suspended animation since my purpose which is to aid you has been completed?" Omega asked.

"Omega, no matter what you are whether it be human, animal or robot, you'll still have a true purpose. Sure along the way, the purpose may falter or become something else but your true purpose will never be fulfilled until you find it to be fulfilled. Omega, just stay in the present and worry about the future later buddy." the feline told.

Omega nodded and lightly touched Shyra's hand, the cat smiling at the robot sincerely as the Eggman android placed Shyra on its shoulder and began to walk through the base still.

"Omega, I do have another mission for you though and it's something only you can accomplish." Shyra said in a murmur.

"What is that Shyra Tenku?"

"I want you to remember Doctor Eggman for the rest of the time you are still operating and before you stop doing that, I want you to avenge his death and thank him for creating you. Do you understand what I'm asking of you?" the girl asked.

Omega nodded to the feline before rocketing off to another part of the base.

* * *

In the west sitting in the ruins located near Shamar was a new character who tapped her finger against the arm of her throne. She slammed her scepter down on the floor and rose from her seat, walking down the stairs of her seat slowly as Flori walked inside of her domain. The hawk kneeled down to the female, grabbing her hand and kissing it before standing straight once again.

"What is it that brings you here Flori?" the female asked.

"Dievara Zunio the Fox, Captain of the West, I have come to alert of you unfortunate matters that deal with the Master." Flori spoke while Dievara walked forward allowing the sun to shine on her.

Dievara was a chestnut brown fox with hazel colored orbs. The fox had a single ponytail that stood straight up in the air and the rest of her curly hair only reached down to her neck. Her muzzle was tan and the area around her eyes was also tan. Streaking along the sides of her body and her arms were purple lightning patterns and at the end of the arms were semi circles that spread out evenly like shockwaves.

Around her head was a midnight blue headband with a white moon picture on the front of it. The fox wore a tight white shirt which was held up by a red sash and a pair of midnight blue pants that were tattered and blotched with splashes of red, the pants reached near her ankle. From the ankle down, she wore white legwarmers and red canvas shoes.

"Does it deal with the feline? What was her name again?" Dievara asked.

"Shyra…Shyra Tenku the Cat." Flori answered.

"Ah yes, your former lover from the last time I remember. I see that she's been posing a threat the master ever since our victory two years ago. This is a minor problem indeed, she'll be easily disposed of by the Captain of the North who reported spotting her by the abandoned base in White Acropolis. Do not fret Flori, all threats will dealt with soon." Dievara replied, placing her hand on Flori's shoulder.

"Well it seems that she has also reawakened Eggman's creation, E-123 Omega and it's helping her to face us." Flori stated making the fox laugh.

"You sure make big things out of nothing Flori, the only reason she isn't dead at the moment is because of the robot who frankly wouldn't stand a chance against the five of us by itself. The future world will be ruled by us and of course I can say that we drowned the past behind us and can look forth to a brand new day ruled by HIM." Dievara spoke.

"What to do now?" Flori asked.

"You will go back to the East and govern your area. As for me, I will be off. If she truly is a challenge in our way, I should be the one to dispose of her. Besides, the only things thing that drives her is the vendetta she wants against us for killing her father after all." Dievara said as the duo laughed contently.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N: This was a pretty decent chapter. We got to learn about the past in a nutshell, we got introduced to another captain which is Dievara who won't come up for a while unfortunately but she'll be back. Shyra and Omega are their way north but what shall happen? Who knows besides me?! Review! Thanks! Bye. **


	3. Roses for The Fallen

Chapter Three: Roses for The Fallen 

Within a matter of days, the unorthodox pair of Shyra and Omega had arrived in their newest location, the industrialized and debris blanketed Empire City. Empire City was the first place to be hit with the destruction so it could basically be called the epicenter.

Not many people died here because the Captain of the North decided to keep the civilians as slaves. Other than that, not much else was known about Empire City at the moment. The magenta cat slowly straddled along the ravaged pavement with Omega trudging along behind her.

Cyan pools scanned the surroundings, many homeless people peeking their heads out of the various windows and doors, the duo taking notice of this immediately. Omega began to increase its walking speed slightly to match Shyra's own, the feline staying calm before stopping dead in her tracks.

The android halted in its tracks as well, glancing around for any disturbances. With a swift gesture from the young female, the bashful characters slowly withdrew themselves from the shadows and bathed in the light of the sun.

"Is this the correct approach Shyra Tenku?" Omega asked monotonously.

"Sure it is. You make new friends by showing you're a friendly character and then you make a good impression with a warm greeting. It's easy, you just have to be patient." Shyra said with a sincere smile.

"As much as it is enjoyable for you to make friends, we must be on our way to the center of the city to find the Captain of the North." Omega stated, its comrade shaking her head.

Shyra walked up to one of the many people that revealed themselves and kneeled forward towards them. She looked at their bodies, bruises and wounds visible to the naked eye obviously. Most likely, the Captain here didn't treat them with much respect or they just struggled to survive each and everyday.

The feline reached into her vest pocket and pulled out a water bottle and some bread which was wrapped in tin foil. She then divided the amount so at least some of the injured could get some.

"I'm sorry that I can't do more for you. I'm trying my best to survive out here as well. You see, my buddy and I are trying to defeat the Captains so the world can go back to being peaceful again like it used to be. Don't worry. But right now, how about you tell me what's been going around here?" Shyra questioned.

The slaves gathered in a group in front of her and one spoke.

"Ever since the Great Tragedy, Empire City has been reduced to an industrialized and labor worker city. Everything used to run with machines but without any suitable power sources, the only choice was to turn to man to keep the city going. The Captain of the North, a seductive female, gets her guards here every day to wake us up and send us off to work in whatever section we work in. Many have died from machinery, health issues or the guards killed them for disobedience."

"Also, the captain has a mysterious power that we can't comprehend and there's something strange about her. She leaves roses for those who die and after, she goes back to her normal self. It's nice and yet in a way, creepy." another added.

Shyra tapped her finger on her chin and nodded slowly. The feline twirled her scythe between her fingertips and sighed before motioning for Omega to stand by her side. Immediately, the machine complied with her command, walking to her aid. She whispered near the robot's head, the Eggman creation nodding slowly to all her words before going off to do her bidding.

"I've sent my buddy Omega to do all of your work for the day so some of you can rest and have relaxation time for a while. I'll need some people to come with me so we can gather up some food and water for the sick and injured. Omega, if any sort of danger comes, defend the people. Understood?" Shyra questioned, Omega nodding as it passed by.

With the flick of her wrist, Shyra began to lead a voluntary group of people to the market area where they could pillage food and drinks for themselves. The feline crossed deep trenches, narrow pathways and so on until they reached the market area.

It basically looked like a group of different shacks lined up next to each other, going down until at least three blocks. The shacks were either trampled or ignited in flames, though not seriously. Shyra rubbed her chin in thought and assigned jobs for the people, the slaves working to find food in their position.

While some were lucky to find, others struggled to find even a crumb of food. After a few minutes of searching, they all returned to their first location.

"So we have gathered a good amount of fruits, vegetables, candy, desserts, easy to cook food, condiments and drinks that will last you a good month or two if you conserve and share with each other. So everyone, grab your assigned crate and I'll lead the way." Shyra declared.

The group began to march until one of the people dropped to the floor, wine colored blood seeping through his mouth as his attacker stood above him. It was a massive being made of pure sleek metal, its frame was bulky and durable. It took on the shape of a large human with a hammer in one hand and a grappling claw in the other hand.

From behind, another humanoid robot came ready for battle. This one was small though very fast, its two weapons were a flamethrower attached to its left wrist and an ion cannon attached to its other.

"Oh no, it's the guards and they've come to punish us for our foul deeds." one spoke.

"We're going to die now." another spoke.

"Nah, it's all cool because I'm here to protect you guys. These guys don't look so tough, they need to be taught a lesson in manners." Shyra declared, preparing herself for battle.

From above the battlefield, a figure emerged and sat down on the balcony from on top a building. The figure rubbed their hand on their chin and stretched their hand forward. A smirk made its way to the character's expression.

"Good job on killing one of the traitors Strike. Help your comrade in battle Hawkeye." the figure, a female easily told from the voice, commanded.

The large android, Strike, raised its hand and motioned for Shyra to attack however Hawkeye took the offensive first, firing a wave of embers at the feline who leaped over the combustion and landed a direct kick to the top of the small robot's head. Strike shot its grappling hook at the female, the weapon wrapping around her scythe, dragging her along for the ride.

Strike aimed the end of the hammer at Shyra who put her feet forward and bounced off, releasing her grip of her signature scythe which the larger opponent placed on its back. The Tenku child landed gracefully on her feet and was met in hand to hand combat with Hawkeye.

The quicker machine slammed its palm into the ground, columns of earth rising from the depths and propelling Shyra off her feet. Then Strike brought his hammer down on the girl, setting her up for a direct hit from Hawkeye's ion cannon that sent her flailing into a building, debris and rubble encasing her in a tomb.

"She isn't as much of a challenge as the Captain of the East said she was." Hawkeye stated.

"That is only because she is weak against her enemies without her weapon. As long as we keep that away from her, her demise is imminent." Strike declared, the heroine rising from the rubble.

"Then you guys don't know anything about me at all. If that's the best you got, then you're in for a real surprise." Shyra exclaimed confidently.

The robotic duo nodded to each other and commenced battle, Strike firing his grappling hook at Shyra who was caught by the grip of the item. It reeled her in close enough for her to kick Hawkeye in the face, the speedy creation flying back and then the girl ran onto Strike's back.

Hawkeye recovered from the blow and fired his ion cannon, Shyra jumping out of range but angling her body so that the chain was destroyed thus one of Strike's weapons were useless now.

"Watch where you fire fool." Strike said.

"My apologies." Hawkeye replied.

Shyra grabbed her scythe from Strike's back and swiped her weapon in front of the massive being, the blade slicing open one of Strike's LED eyes. The magenta character then kicked the machine in its torso before sliding between its legs. Directly in front of her, Hawkeye stood aiming at her with his flamethrower, the inferno spewing from the object however the Tenku girl back flipped the streaming blaze that scorched the automaton's comrade from behind.

Stupidly, Strike turned around to see that Hawkeye had attacked and not Shyra, its LED lights probably would have widened if it could. As for the heroine, she grabbed the chain from the grappling hook and swung it around one of Strike's legs, pulling with tremendous strength and dropping the humanoid robot to its stomach, Strike dropping its hammer as well.

"Comrade, I'll save you." Hawkeye said, leaping towards the feline.

Quick to counter, she grabbed Strike's hammer and brought it down on Hawkeye's head, effectively crushing it and disposing of one of her two opponents. She dropped the weapon and made her way to Strike before raising her scythe in the air.

Without any remorse, she brought it down on the machine's neck area and permanently shut it down for good. Cheers of joy and excitement rang for the heroine who smiled and waved towards the crowd until a chain wrapped around her neck and brought her down to her knees, her scythe falling out of her hands. The female watching from above had obviously seen enough and was ready to end the cat's life.

"I see you defeated my best two guards single handedly but are you good enough to defeat me, Captain of the North?" the female said.

The pressure forced onto the chain increased, Shyra's vision fading in and out as she lost air rapidly. The spectators did nothing to save her, too scared to rebel or help the girl who had just protected them on her own free will.

The foster child desperately tried grabbing for her blade to no avail and then just stopped moving as the captain kept her hold for a few more seconds before letting the lifeless body go. She walked over and placed a rose on Shyra's comatose figure. A smile spread across the female's face as she took off the cloak which hid her identity.

The captain was a female wolf with vermillion fur and light hazel pools. The tips of her ears and the majority of her hair was highlighted in neon green, her hair being wrapped up into a pair of long braids. Her muzzle was a light tan color and underneath her eyes were two horizontal lines of jet black paint. Her arms were completely covered in tribal markings which were all in teal color.

She wore a wife beater that was ripped at the bottom, allowing her stomach to be seen. Her stomach was tan like her muzzle. Her hands were covered by thick ivory gloves. Her pants were jet black with a piece of white cloth wrapped around her right ankle and left knee. The final touch was the grey and blue sneakers she wore.

"Captain of the North. Krystilly Van Grovo the Wolf…could you not have spared that innocent girl's life?" one of the slaves asked, receiving a glare from the canine.

"NO! She had to die as punishment for trying to rebel against me and more intruding my domain. She was filth anyway…rebellious and worthless filth." the captain spoke only receiving whimpers as replies, her laughter echoing through the city. The wolf turned to get connected in the face with a high heel that sent her rocketing into a lamp post.

"Maybe at your funeral, I'll give you a rose but today, you're going to deal with me. Right here and right now!" Shyra declared, twirling her scythe around as the battle had only begun.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N: Oh yeah, Shyra's kicking butt and giving names! I just love the bubbly and vendetta driven cat, so unique in her own twisted but cool way. There is the third captain introduced and I wonder what she can do. I know but you'll have to find later on like say…next chapter!! Yes, review and have a Merry Christmas. Thanks! Bye.**


	4. Locking Tears Away

Chapter Four: Locking Tears Away

Cyan colored pools gazed at the vermillion wolf Krystilly whom pulled herself from the light post, anger evident in her facial expression. Shyra twirled her scythe between her fingers, the reaping tool never losing its speed during its rotation.

The Captain of the North summoned her weapon of choice, a massive curved sword with its hilt embedded with rubies and emeralds and a chain connected to the end of it. A smirk crept upon the feline's face, the captain's weapon was able to go multiple ranges which would cause problems for her since her scythe was only a short range weapon.

Krystilly grasped the chain within her hand and twirled her blade along with the chain. The magenta cat stopped her fancy trick and held her scythe behind her for battle.

"So you planning to defeat me with a weapon you use to cut down grass and crops? You must really not know how bad you're going to get whooped." Krystilly stated earning a smile from Shyra.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine however you might not be after I defeat you and free these people from your reign. Take up your chain and blade so we can fight." Shyra responded earning her own smile from the captain.

"If that's what you truly want."

Krystilly chucked her blade towards the Tenku female who back flipped over the sword before bringing down her scythe down on the chain. Surprisingly, the chain didn't even earn a scratch from the strong slash. With the shock pausing her momentarily, the Captain of the North drew back her chain which brought her blade back to its origin.

Shyra brought her scythe up and clashed with the powerful blade that pressed upon her weapon. With a mighty push, Shyra sent Krystilly flying upwards however the wolf used her chain to take a hold of her blade.

"Come over here weakling!"

Jerking the chain back, the cat along with her weapon were sent on a direct course for the wolf's location. The feline shot her feet forward which were easily blocked by the sword although that was exactly what she had planned.

She shot herself away from the blade and shifted her weight thus resulting in a hurling of the canine whom landed in the ground back first. Spider webs formed on the ground from the epicenter of Krystilly's body though it wasn't done. Shyra yanked the chain towards her and extended her foot forward which unfortunately her opponent couldn't block.

"And we kick them in the kisser!" Shyra exclaimed with joy as her foot struck Krystilly in the face.

The kick felt like hammers shattering the jaw of the hound though she wasn't going to scream because it was her rule not to show pain in front of her opponents. The Captain of the North was sent flailing back while Shyra unwrapped her scythe from the grappling item before throwing the weapon away. Confusedly, Krystilly caught her weapon and wiped the dirt off her cheek before balling her hand up in a fist.

"Tell me something. Why the hell did you give me my weapon back?! I could've gotten it back myself."

"Isn't that easy? I want this battle to be fair because defeating you when you're at your best is making me stronger so when I fight the other three captains, I'll stand a better chance against them. So draw your sword and fight." Shyra said, trying to hold in her laughter as best as she could.

"You're not being serious are you Tenku?" the wolf asked with signs of irritation visible on her face.

"Of course not. You're really fun to tease ya know that?" Shyra responded.

Krystilly growled at the feline before pressing her fist into the ground as bright yellow chaos energy coursed through the ground. Shyra gazed all around her and saw no sort of change in the battlefield so she waved it off until chunks of metal began to blanket around Krystilly's body, forming into some sort of armor.

Along with the armor, three more piles of metal molded into three titan like creatures. The creatures were just humanoid shapes though their right arms varied. One had a large lance, the other had a rocket launcher and the final one had a drill held by a chain.

"What are those?" Shyra asked in a cute tone.

"These three humanoid metal guys are my henchman. Meet Lance, Rocket and Drill. You see, I have the power to control and manipulate metal so it comes in handy if I want to make my battles easier." Krystilly stated, slightly confusing Shyra.

"Easier? What do you mean by that?" Shyra questioned.

"Easy. By making guys to fight you, you'll obviously get weaker and I'll just watch you waste your energy fighting them. Then if you somehow manage to defeat them, you'll have no chance against me." the wolf said, creating a mediocre throne out of copper and aluminum.

"Then I guess I'll have to get rid of your lackeys before I get to the main prize. As much as I don't want to do this, I guess I'll have to use my trump card." the cat said before releasing the tension within her body.

Spiraling around the cat's body were specks of white chaos energy which began to outline around her body until the energy began to circle her. Gradually, the energy wrapped around her like plastic and the four opponents looked on in intrigue.

Waves of energy shot out from all directions though the Captain and her henchmen stood their ground. Finally, they opened up their eyes and saw Shyra standing within a crater she created, her footsteps clicking and clacking from within the enormous gorge.

As much as the energy that she expelled looked like something major would happen, nothing really changed. Shyra had gained a thick white outline around her body that twisted and lashed out like an untamed beast.

"Say hello to my ability Krystilly. This is the power that I truly have within me. With this released state of chaos energy, I can channel it into my needs and wants. So I can increase my speed and strength drastically," Shyra explained. "And a whole variety of other things. Are you ready?"

"Always was and always will be fool." the wolf said, motioning for her trio of metal creations to attack.

Shyra rapidly rushed through the wreckage of the city and slammed her fist into the torso of Drill before unleashing a flurry of bone crushing punches into the metal hull of the humanoid robot. Rocket gazed at the newly powerful cat before firing a speedy projectile at the Tenku child.

With a cheery smile, she used her increased reflexes and strength to grab the missile by the end and redirected it at Lance who blocked it easily. Whipping arcs of ivory blazing from the feline whom withdrew her scythe and swiped for Drill's head however the robot back flipped, firing his namesake at Shyra.

Cyan orbs narrowed at the aggressive attempt to lay damage, using her scythe to slow down the momentum of the weapon so she could grasp it.

"You have to do better than that people." Shyra laughed.

With one strong tug of the drill, she ripped it off completely and aimed at Krystilly who lazily saw the obvious attempt. The wolf watched as the cat threw the massive weapon forward, easily catching it and tossing it off to the side.

Although her attempt of an attack failed, Shyra decided to ignore it and continue her rigorous onslaught. Descending rapidly to the ground, the heroine slammed her fist into the ground which summoned stalagmites from the depths, piercing the condensed metal of her soldiers. As much as she would love to end them, this was all too fun for the bubbly persona.

"This is so much, I wish I could do it all the time!" Shyra screamed.

"Too bad for you child, this won't be happening again because you shall die!" Krystilly screamed from her throne though Shyra saw this as an opportunity to strike the Captain of the North.

At lightning speeds, Shyra raced towards the hound who couldn't stop the incoming character however Rocket fired another missile though the elegant female saw it coming and stopped it with one hand. Krystilly gazed on as Shyra walked towards the trio of robots slyly before brushing her fingertips along Rocket's face.

"Piece of advice. Never ever try a sneak attack on me again." Shyra said slamming the missile into the ground as it detonated on the three helpless robots while Shyra appeared outside of the dome of smoke and metal chunks.

Krystilly looked at Shyra with absolute shock along with hatred, how exactly was this cat single-handedly defeating her and her troops so easily and still not giving a care in the world about it? It was amazing how she was able to stop every single one of their attacks and deal powerful attacks of her own with jaw dropping intensity.

It wouldn't end like this, her reign wasn't going to end at the hands of some girl she knew years ago due to a lonely doctor who gave up world domination. She was living her father's dream and she wasn't going to let anyone take that dream away from her.

"You are such an annoyance you god damn fool! I hate you! Die already. You're weak and heroes never prosper." the Van Grovo child cried from her throne though Shyra could only look at her with her majestic colored eyes.

"Well as much as I would agree with you Van Grovo, I just can't. Heroes do their jobs because it's not the popularity or the money or the accomplishments that really matter. As long as you're doing something that is right, all the love you get will help you to keep going against all those who you fight. I must not be making sense right now but sooner or later, you'll understand what it truly means to live the dream." the Tenku child said.

"Actually, I am living the dream. You're just trying to break up a good friendship." Krystilly stated as she encased her entire blade in more metal to increase the size and power of her weapon.

"Are you sure you want to do that? My speed's going to easily outmatch your powerful but slow sword. Then again, that's some pretty large metal you're wearing on ya. This might actually be fun but let's see if I'm actually right about this." Shyra said, jetting towards the canine with scythe in hand.

Krystilly brought her enormous weapon downwards to where she though Shyra would be however Shyra easily dodged and began to rotate around the wolf who couldn't keep track of her movements. Ivory could only be seen though it was impossible to distinguish the feline from the blinding waves of white.

That was until Shyra came from the front and crushed her fist into Krystilly's jaw. Normally, it would take great strength to lift Krystilly off her feet when it came to her armor form however that wasn't the case for Shyra as she began to rapidly to pummel the Captain of the North with a barrage of back breaking blows and kicks. Then, she brought in her signature scythe and began to slash the weakening shelter that protected Krystilly.

"Are you going to hide in your shell still or are you going to actually fight me like the true captain you are?" Shyra taunted.

"You clearly don't understand what I'm doing to you, do you?" the hound asked though Shyra wasn't able to understand until she looked at her fists and feet.

It seemed that Krystilly was smarter than Shyra had expected or she really wasn't taking the battle seriously enough. Then again, she was a child in a teenager's body because she rarely took anything seriously. The captain used her chaos energy to stick metal upon her body to weigh her small body down.

It may have been an obvious tactic but truly unexpected. The Tenku child looked upwards as the great fighter slammed her foot onto her skull and sent the cat crashing into the crater she had created before.

"Ouch, that really hurt." Shyra said, trying to increase her strength so she could escape her prison though it wasn't working.

"Sorry girl, the more energy you waste, the more heavier the weight gets. Really unique tactic in my opinion." Krystilly said.

"Now what?" the feline asked.

"Easy, you die." the wolf said, raising her blade.

A beat and then a scream from Shyra.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N: Well that was fun but very long to write! I don't want to tell you how bad it was writing this chapter from a time wise standpoint. It seems Shyra and Krystilly have brought in their trump cards and the wolf has the advantage. Thanks Blue Kaous for the help. Good job by me I guess. Review. Thanks! Bye. **


	5. Skeletons in The Closet

Chapter Five: Skeletons in The Closet

Ruby blood dripped down the deep gash made in her shoulder, the Tenku feline staring directly at the blade that sliced into her flesh. Growling, Krystilly raised her sword above her head once again and brought it down upon her opponent. Knowing that it was her only option left, Shyra began to reverse the flow of chaos energy in her arms and legs to decrease the weight of the metal on her body. She kicked herself away from the weapon's path as it crushed the floor she had once been kneeling upon.

The magenta character landed beside the slaves she desperately tried to save, each and every person crowding around their heroine to pry the metal from her hands and feet.

"That trick was a bit unexpected by her to say the least but that doesn't mean I'm giving up. She's being more defensive than offensive and plus any sort of close combat would just be countered by that trick again. So I'll have to play the role of mouse this time around." Shyra stated.

The scraps of metal chipped away from the body of the cat as she rose to fight once more, scythe in hand and cyan pools gazing straight at the vermillion canine. Krystilly grinned while she rotated her chained blade around her body like an anaconda binding itself onto its prey. At swift speeds, the wolf threw her blade forward which Shyra blocked with her scythe in a twirling shield of sorts. The sword sailed upwards while Shyra took a hold of the chain connected to the hilt.

"Time to turn defense into offense. Sayonara girl!" Shyra cheerfully said, chucking the hound away and through a building effortlessly.

Debris descended to the floor in her wake and Shyra trailed her from behind, slamming the blunt end of her scythe into the Captain of the North's torso. With that precise blow, she crash landed into the ground and from below, Krystilly gazed into the skies. She watched her opponent freefall down towards the ground with her scythe aimed to pierce her armor. She wouldn't have that so the captain timed her counter perfectly, grabbing the blade within her palms perfectly.

"Not today weakling and not tomorrow and not any time at all will you defeat me. You're trash that we throw across the streets like it's a daily basis. The infamous Captains are more powerful than you and we are more willing to do what it takes to take you out." Krystilly stated, fury dripping from her harsh words.

"I'm far from weak because I have you on the ropes right now and I'm not even using my full strength right now. Defeating you would have been a piece of cake if you didn't want to use all those fancy tricks. You Captains may be powerful but power comes with a flaw. True power can't meet its full potential because its user is always imperfect. You're not perfect and I'm not either. If you can't see that, then you're dead." Shyra explained, a smile always plastered on her face.

Ivory tendrils lashed out from the thick outline enveloped around Shyra's body, somehow having a mind of their own and lifting the female wolf off her feet. Shyra raised her scythe and began to swipe her signature weapon across the rough exterior of her enemy as each slice revealed more and more of the wolf's body. As if this was a game of tennis, the cat lightly hurled the wolf into the air and carved into the armor until it completely ripped off of Krystilly's body.

"Ripping that armor open is like ripping presents you know that?" Shyra said with laughter with the captain landing a few feet away from her.

"You're crazy for a heroine! You take everything that I say and do as a game. You have no concern for yourself or others when you fight. You just have content with every person you face, whether they defeat you or not. You're a menace, a threat to whom ever you come around. You need to die!" Krystilly exclaimed furiously.

Bright yellow chaos energy wrapped around two beams of metal and with a swipe of her hand, the two metallic structures flew towards at Shyra at high speeds. Increasing the chaos energy within her arms, Shyra grabbed the rods with ease and sent them flying back at their manipulator. The sword wielding captain ran along one of the beams and sliced the other in half, her blade cutting through it like a hot knife through butter. Shyra dashed to clash with Krystilly, their weapons parrying the other for their wielder until the Tenku female forced Krystilly to one knee before kicking her away.

"When will you finally give up Van Grovo?" Shyra asked, her scythe beginning to pulsate with snow white energy.

"Easy! Never!" Krystilly responded, encasing her arm in hardened metal.

With that, the two combatants rushed at one another as vermillion clashed with ivory, each ounce of chaos energy pouring out as the two opponents used their weapons to push the other back. The hound jumped back and went back for a straightforward punch with her metal covered arm.

"Let's fight fire with fire then!"

Shyra's entire right arm flared with massive amounts of energy before whips of her force trailed behind her. White and yellow finally clashed once more as the cat's fist met with the canine's own. The two fists began to try to force the other back.

"If it wasn't for the fact that we were on different sides, we would have made a great team indeed Tenku. Unfortunately, that's not the case so in the end, you have to die." Krystilly stated earning a smirk from Shyra.

"You know what? I had the same idea going through my head as we fought but the ending will be different because I'm going to be the one who kills you Van Grovo." the heroine replied.

"As if you would ever kill the people you grew up with! You loved us and you cared about us and would do anything to protect us but you were weak of body, mind and spirit. That's why you made your most fatal mistake a year ago and I thank you for making us realize we were the true rulers of the damned world." Krystilly shot back, pushing Shyra away whom hissed with anger.

"You doubt my strength and you doubt my determination and you even doubt the heart that I put into everything I do! I did love you all and I did care for you guys so much that I would do everything in my power to protect you guys but I was never weak. Never was and never will be as long I carry on. I'm stronger than you'll ever know! As for the past, it's done and you're not so do me a favor. Fall." Shyra scolded with a grin of mettle.

With that, Shyra crushed her other fist into Krystilly's stomach, forcing her to cough blood and to breath raggedly.

"Time to end this." Shyra declared with mirth.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Shyra, the magenta and apricot colored feline and her vermillion and light green colored friend, Krystilly sat down on the cliffs near Mystic Ruins, the majestic colors of the horizon taking their attention. They swung their legs slowly as to enjoy the scenery and they smiled at the sight of it._

"_Krystilly, do you think that this will always be how things are now that daddy isn't planning to take over the world over anymore?" Shyra asked innocently._

"_Don't you try to sound like a baby Shyra! Honestly, I do believe so. After all, we got Sonic and his friends to protect us and if not them, Flori will." the wolf stated with enthusiasm._

"_But Flori isn't really the hero type. He seems more like the gentle type who should just take care of like a guardian." Shyra replied._

_Krystilly tapped her finger on her chin and nodded slowly, processing the things that Shyra had claimed. She wasn't necessarily right however she wasn't wrong either. Then again, she may have been only claiming this because she and the metallic grey hawk had been dating for months. Maybe it was puppy love, the blonde hound didn't really understand the concept._

"_Well we can protect ourselves because I can control metal and do neat stuff like make living metal servants or make neat statues. As for you, I really haven't seen your true power at all but father says that it's absolutely amazing. It's a shame that he says you can't show us or else we'll get in trouble." the vermillion female said._

"_I'm sure that one day, I'll be able to show you how powerful I truly am! After all, you have been teaching me how to defend myself along with daddy's weak robots."_

_The pair of friends laughed at the small joke before gazing into the sun's serene rays, the amazing sight calming them from all the problems of life. After all, they would soon have to live up to their large dreams._

"_So how's acting going sis?" Krystilly questioned._

"_It's been going great. My acting coach told me that I was going to be a true star one day and that if I keep striving, I'll be one of the best new actresses on the block." Shyra said with content. "How about training? I know that you want to be one of the greatest fighters there ever was."_

"_Hey, you forgot to mention that I'm striving to be one of the greatest fighters that there ever will be. Can't forget about that missy." Krystilly added._

"_Oh, of course not sister. You know that I would never forget that part." Shyra declared._

"_Are you sure that you're just not trying to pull my leg?" the wolf asked earning a nod and sincere smile from her foster sister._

"_Well maybe I am and maybe I'm not. You'll never know unless you can somehow read my mind like a psychic or something." Shyra joked._

"_Darn you and your playfulness. Well training's been good, I've learned a few more moves for Tae Kwan Do and my trainer said that he might even teach me how to use some weapons when I get a bit older." Krystilly answered._

"_What exactly is Tae Kwan Do?" Shyra pondered._

"_Basically, it's a martial art resembling karate however it includes a wide range of different kicking moves." Krystilly explained._

_Shyra never understood what was so important about her sister learning all these different kinds of martial arts but as long as it helped the wolf fulfill her dreams, she was all for it. She would have to learn all this from her anyway so it was best that she had prior knowledge about this kind of stuff. Honestly, acting may have been her dream but fighting would be a good hobby or practice if she ever was going to get attacked. _

"_What about me sis? Do you think I'll be one of those great fighters when I get older or do I have to work on that later on?" Shyra asked._

"_Honestly, stick to acting sis. Fighting isn't really in your genes. To be honest and trying to be as sincere as possible, you're not powerful or disciplined enough to handle the exercises and trials I have to do on a daily basis." Krystilly said. _

_To the wolf's surprise, she thought that her sister would say or do something showing signs of disappointment or sadness however she did the opposite. With determination, she rose from her feet and cyan met hazel with raging intensity._

"_Well one day, you'll see that I can fight as good as you can and you'll see that because I'll defeat you in a battle one day. So I'll be an aspiring actress and a kick butt fighter too!" Shyra responded, setting her goal._

_With a smile, Krystilly rose and shook hands with her sister._

"_I'll be looking forward to that day."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

Shyra swiped her scythe into Krystilly's knees before landing a brutal uppercut that sent her sister flailing upwards. For what seemed like a flash, Shyra met her former friend in the air and drowned her entire arm in chaos energy. The energy began to spiral around her fist into one small point.

"I told you! I was going to be as powerful as you one day and today's the day!" Shyra exclaimed, slamming her deadly fist of force into Krystilly's face which sent her free falling into the ground like a missile.

From the sidelines, E-123 Omega came and grabbed the Tenku girl in its arms before setting her on her feet. The duo gazed at the hole that Shyra created and looked inside to see two pieces of metal lying there though no body.

"She must have created a clone made of metal before I caught her. She's lucky." Shyra said, relinquishing her Released Form.

"We shall pursue the attacker another time. You must rest for now." Omega said monotonously.

"Sure, we still have much to do before we fight again." Shyra said as she limped away with Omega.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N: Well the battle between Shyra and Krystilly has ended with an amazing escape by the Captain of the North and we even got to look into their past. It was sweet to say the least. Next chapter will be centered around Flori and after, we start the Empire City Siege Arc which will be awesome! I listened to the song To Be Loved by Papa Roach when I did this, made the inspiration for the flashback and dialogue. Hoped you liked the fight and flashback…well the entire chapter. Review! Thanks! Bye.**


	6. Memoirs Doused in Flames

Chapter Six: Memoirs Doused in Flames

In the debris littered area known as Central City, Flori Vitrus the Hawk sat upon his throne in deep concentration. His eyes focused towards the skies as he awaited his visitor, an ally of his. From the distance, he could see an incoming figure and instantly knew whom it was. The Captain of the North rose up from his feet and clapped as his ally landed on its feet.

"Salutations Captain of the South. I presume your trip wasn't as pleasant as you would have liked." Flori said, lightly brushing off the snow and debris littered upon the visitor's body.

"I don't need you to tell me how my trip was Flori." the Captain monotonously stated.

"Of course Metal." Flori said, kneeling to the robot.

The robotic doppelganger of the deceased hero Sonic the Hedgehog shook its head in disappointment before waving a hand upwards. Flori looked and followed the command of the robot before sitting down at his throne. Metal just walked over and stood at his side.

"So why exactly have you called this meeting Metal?" the captain asked.

"Isn't this an obvious question to answer? Your former lover Shyra has been tearing up everywhere she goes like paper. She was even able to unlock the Released Form which may prove to be a danger to our society." Metal explained.

"The Released Form? What exactly is that?" the hawk asked.

Metal's crimson LED visuals glanced over at the weaker captain and the machine wiped its hand across its face. The robot's actions were truly beginning to confuse the male however he just ignored it.

"The Released Form is an ancient power that only certain people can be bestowed with. When Doctor Eggman adopted Shyra, he knew of her massive Chaos Energy though he only told me about this. The thing is that Shyra's Chaos Energy is practically limitless in the sense that she could maintain her Released Form for years if she wanted to." the captain answered.

"Not only is that, she was almost able to kill Krystilly in her Released Form. From reports I got, Shyra handled her rather easily without anyone's help."

Flori's jaw would have dropped if he wasn't in the presence of someone greater than him. She was almost able to kill the toughest captain in the quartet. It was truly amazing on Shyra's part though he couldn't help but sneer.

"No matter. Krystilly was always the weakest of us four so why be scared of someone who needed a Released Form to almost kill the Captain of the North?" Flori cockily asked.

"You really don't understand the matter at hand, Shyra still doesn't have full control of the Released Form. If she had, Krystilly would have been dead most likely. The cat's potential is beyond imagination thus we must deal with her as a group unfortunately." the doppelganger declared.

The former lover rubbed his chin in thought before unsheathing his katana and skidding it across the ground in front of him. Crimson visuals gazed at the katana as two pairs of initials were carved into the floor and a heart around them finished the piece.

"The best idea I heard all day." the male exclaimed before scraping a thick line into the carving to form a broken heart.

Both captains looked at each other before walking to the edge of the tower, gazing at the skies in wonder.

"So you have completely gotten rid of your feelings for the cat have you?" Metal asked suspiciously.

"Of course, maybe you would like to hear something." Flori replied.

"Doubt it."

* * *

_Flashback_

_The grey hawk and the magenta cat laid in the grassy plains and began to point at clouds with interest._

"_Doesn't that look like a bunny Flori?!" Shyra exclaimed with joy._

"_Not really sure how you got a bunny because to me, it looks positively like a cat." the hawk replied._

_Shyra scratched her head, moving her position to try and see what Flori saw. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to view what her lover had. _

"_You sure your eyes are all right because I see a rabbit. No sort of cat around here mister." the feline asked._

"_Yes, I'm sure my eyes are working just fine Shyra." Flori answered, rubbing his hand lovingly on the female's own._

"_Aren't we trying to be a little Romeo at the moment Flori? Well to your credit, it's kind of working." the cat laughed._

_Flori and Shyra sat up before cyan and amber gazed at one another before the two lover embraced lovingly. The male rubbed his hand through his girlfriend's hair while the cat was snuggling into his shoulder._

"_Don't you wish that this could last forever Shyra?" Flori asked, earning a nod from the girl. "Well I know it will last forever."_

_Shyra pushed away from the hawk and looked at him seriously._

"_So you could tell the future and you didn't tell me you damn hawk?!" the cat joked._

"_No, no, I don't mean it like that. I mean that the love we hold is so strong that there's nobody and nothing that could break the bond. Kind of cheesy but hopefully it works." the hawk responded with mirth._

"_Don't worry, it's just fine if you ask me. Honestly, it is." the feline reassured with promise._

_The couple sat their together, enjoying the moment they had with one another. Their fits of laughter could practically echo if it hadn't been for the many other people in the plains that day. Minutes later, the two stopped before Shyra laid her head upon the hawk's shoulder._

"_Can I ask you something Flori?" the cat questioned._

"_Sure thing Shyra, ask away." the hawk nodded._

"_If you could compare our love to anything, what would it be and why? I'll give you a few seconds to think about it and then you have to answer mister! Okay?" _

_Flori shrugged before tapping his finger into the grass. Many possibilities ran through his head before he snapped his fingers. Instantly the cat knew he had an answer so her ears perked up to hear._

"_Well I would say that our love is like a flower. I would have to say that because a flower starts off as a seed which represents the beginning of our relationship and with love, care and nurturing, our love began to blossom into what is now a flower. How about a tulip specifically?" Flori asked his lover._

"_First of all, did you come straight from a love novel or maybe a movie? That was so sweet. Secondly, I wouldn't say a tulip. I would personally say a daisy because our love is fresh and full of life like daisies are." Shyra replied._

"_Ha, daisy it is then." Flori said before using his powers of gravity to pull batches of daises towards the pair. Shyra shook her head, a smile right upon her face as Flori tried to find something to wrap it up in._

"_You know you didn't have to do that right?" Shyra pondered._

"_I know but what's the problem with getting the girl I love a bunch of daisies. I am being nice after all."_

"_True, true, oh so true. Well what do I have to repay you with because I can't levitate things with my mind and what not?" the Tenku child joked._

"_How about a kiss?" the Vitrus child responded with a smile._

"_Guess that would have to do at the moment. Next time, I'll get you something better." the feline proclaimed._

_The bird smiled and nodded, his daisies floating towards a flower stand where a man wrapped them up from him. Then, Flori took some money out and levitated that towards the man while making the daises come to him. His powers of gravity weren't nearly as good as he expected them to be though at the moment, they were fine._

"_Here you go lovely." Flori said, handing the flowers over to Shyra._

_The feline took a long whiff of their fragrance before smiling contently before putting them in the hawk's face. Motioning for him to smell, the bird shrugged and inhaled their scent. It was fresh and full of life as Shyra told him before._

"_Those smell really good." _

"_I know, that's why I want to do everything in my power to preserve the planet and its beautiful ecosystem the best that I possibly could along with being an amazing actress and a kick butt fighter." Shyra said with a grin._

"_You and Krystilly had a fight about who would be the better fighter again?! Do you two ever cease to amaze me with your lack of competition?" the male asked._

_His lover shook her head slowly before planting a kiss on Flori's lips, the hawk not expecting it._

"_There's your gift and come on, she was just being as cocky as ever so I had to challenge her challenge to my challenge with a challenge." the cat explained._

"_Do you know how many times you used the word challenge in a matter of seconds? It was kind of weird if you ask me." the hawk said._

"_Ha-ha, sorry Flori. Anyway, it's just a friendly challenge and she's my sister. Why can't I compete with my sister in something friendly? It's not like we're going to have an actual intense fight when we get older." the cat responded._

_Flori shook his head in false disappointment before rubbing the cat's head lovingly. The cat might have purred if it weren't for her very hard to get attitude. The hawk smiled before speaking._

"_Well it's fine and yes that's true as well. But maybe you two should take a break with it. Who knows? You may even have to fight me one day though I wouldn't want that to happen." the hawk said._

"_Speaking of us two fighting, who do you think would win?" Shyra proposing the question to her boyfriend._

"_Hmm, I'm not really sure. I haven't really used my powers to fight people, just to garden and help people. As for you, you don't really have any powers so I guess I would win." Flori answered nervously._

"_Humph, I'm tired of you guys doubting my skills! I'm as just a great fighter as you three but you always seem to doubt me. Sure Krystilly could manipulate metal and you can manipulate gravity but that doesn't mean I have no chance against you guys." the feline said, sticking her tongue out playfully at Flori._

"_Fine, it would be a pretty even match-up but just because we're lovers doesn't mean I would go easy on you. I'm just trying to win after all."_

"_Good because I wouldn't want you to go easy, it has to be fun so when I win, I can say you put up a great fight but I put up a better one."_

_The two lovers laughed before laying back down and looking at the clouds._

"_Okay, that one looks like the sun." the boy said._

"_Flori, it looks like the sun because it is the sun." the girl replied._

_The wind blew across the plains._

" _AWWW, MY EYES!!!! THEY BURN!!!"_

"_Wow, I really should have brought a camera today. Damn me for not charging the batteries last night."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

"It's really amazing how things such as relationships, people and the way things are done change only after a year. You humans are so intriguing and yet I don't care for your pathetic experiences." Metal stated.

"Well at least you're honest though I do have to agree with your first statement. People and things change so significantly over time but how have we changed?" the Captain asked.

"You really have to face it. She's still the same heroine she wanted to be when she got older when you made the right decision to get the power you truly wanted and abandoned her. She wants you dead and you want to rule alongside the four of us." the doppelganger explained.

"I guess you're right."

* * *

In the slave part of Empire City, the duo of Shyra and Omega stood upon a pile of rubble, looking down at the people who Krystilly ruled over. Cyan orbs gazed at each one with sympathy and care, the cat obviously wanting to free them from their shackles. The audience sat down in front of the debris and listened to the Tenku girl.

"You people are ruled by a tyrant who was once my ally, my best friend and my sister. However, that isn't the case today. Today, we get back what is truly ours." Shyra proclaimed to her audience.

"But how will we do that? You two are the only ones who can stand up against Krystilly and her minions." one of the spectators claimed.

"You may not have the powers or the artillery that my friend and I have but you have the heart, the courage and the guts to go into that damned palace of hers, break down the doors and take back the city you once knew. The city you once loved!" the cat declared.

"Are you sure about that? Her army is made of metal minions while your army is made of weak and tired and old slaves." another person added to the debate.

"Stop doubting yourselves people! You guys are better than machines because machines can't feel, they can't think on their own because they're programmed to do only one thing and they can't understand some of the things we can. That shows how much better we are."

Shyra raised her hand upwards to the skies and the people didn't understand what she was trying to do. Then, she raised her other hand before moving her hands up and down to get her army to rise to their feet.

"Get up people. Rise up to the occasion that we have been presented. We sent Krystilly running."

"No, you sent Krystilly running." someone said from the back.

The feline face palmed herself for the remark and ignored it before facing the public once more.

"Are you alright Miss Tenku?" Omega asked, the robot earning a nod for an answer.

"That's not the point people! The point is that we're the ones with the momentum. We're the ones holding the better hand than her. We're the ones who want this more than she does. So if you're with me, rise up to your feet and promise me that you're ready and willing." Shyra said.

Moments passed and nobody got up until one person. Like a chain reaction, as one person rose, more people began to rise until everybody in the audience were standing and staring at their leader. The magenta and apricot colored female smiled at the people before unsheathing her scythe from behind her.

"Now this is exactly what I like to see people! Are you people ready and willing to fight for what is truly yours?!"

Like a true army, they placed their hands on their foreheads in a salutation to their leader.

"We are ready and willing to fight for what is ours!"

The beautiful part was that they all said it in unison.

"Good. We're going to celebrate this victory with the final howl of the wolf."

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this update was WAY better than my last update. I feel like the flashback was more detailed and more meaningful than the one in Smoking Aces. At this point, I could say this story is getting better than Smoking Aces. We got to delve into the relationship between Flori and Shyra, we got our first appearance of Metal and an upcoming war for Empire City is coming up soon. Next time, we start the Empire City Siege Arc which will be amazing! Review people! Thanks! Bye.**


	7. Eclipse Over Their Smile

Chapter Seven: Eclipse Over Their Smile

"Come on people! Sharpen those blades. Load the guns and make sure everyone has multiple magazines. Most of all, make sure my nails are perfect." the Tenku child exclaimed.

The slaves of Empire City were dashing around, trying to do their jobs as fast and effectively as possible. Shyra laid down on a chair while one of the females gave her a manicure. Her best friend Omega looked at her, doubting her preparation skills.

"Are you sure you are doing the right thing? You're getting a manicure instead of preparing for the battle like the rest of us." the robot stated.

"Well Omega, I'm confident enough in my own skills to say that I don't need preparation. I'm not cocky, just confident." the feline explained.

"Well what if another captain joins the fray?" the Eggman creation asked.

"I'll just go into the Released Form and kick butt just like I did to Krystilly. Besides, the chances of that happening are slim due to the fact that this city is far away from the other posts for Captains." Shyra responded, yawning and fanning herself.

E-123 Omega nodded, hovering away to keep tabs on their warriors. Meanwhile, the magenta and apricot female grabbed a cup of iced tea and sipped it. She sighed in satisfaction before looking at the cloudy skies in boredom.

"Miss Tenku, the army's ready to move out." the android declared.

The cat nodded before getting up, taking up her scythe from the pedestal near her. She walked over and inspected the weaponry before giving her nod of approval. With that order of business completed, the feline walked in front of her army and cleared her throat.

"Well first of all, thank you to all the people who have decided to take destiny into their own hands. The courage and determination you shown by committing this act is immeasurable. Secondly, I would like to say that you people are truly ready for battle." the cat proclaimed.

The audience applauded her words while Omega shook its head, deciding not to protest her speech. Cyan orbs glanced at the machine, a bit of disappointment evident in her eyes.

_I know you doubt my plan Omega but you just don't understand. I'm ready to take care of these guys one by one, starting off with Krystilly. When she goes down, we'll keep chopping down trees until they're all defeated._

"Now here's the plan. Our army will be split into two squadrons. One will be led by my buddy, Omega while the other shall be led by myself."

"Seems like a good idea!" one of the audience members exclaimed.

"But I didn't finish saying it yet," the leader of the army said, blinking twice before speaking once more. "Anyway, we're going to use one of the easiest tricks in the book. Omega's group will attack from the front while my group will sneak from behind and enter the castle."

"Okay, now that seems even awesome!" the same audience member screamed.

Shyra nodded before the crowd erupted into cheers and woos of epic proportions, the cat putting her hands on her ears to ease the weakness she had. She may have been a cat but she was weak against loud noises, it really didn't make her feel well.

The crowd noticed how much their scream were hurting the Tenku child so they hushed themselves into silence. As the female's ears stopped throbbing, she began to gain control of her body once again.

"Are you alright?" another audience member asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine if you guys never do that again. Loud noises make me woozy and make me feel like I'm losing control of my own body. That's why I wear these headphones, it lessens the noise but allows me to still hear you guys." the cat explained with a half smirk.

The crowd nodded before rising to their feet, weapons in hand and their eyes full of determination. Shyra looked upon all their faces and smiled.

"Let's do this guys!"

* * *

Omega and its squadron dashed towards the castle which didn't seem like the piece of cake Shyra made it out to be. The castle was surrounded by thick metal walls that were wrapped around by electric fencing and barbed wire. Above those, various posts were set up with Krystilly's mechanical creations ready to snipe down any intruders.

"What are we going to do Omega?" one of its followers asked the machine.

"We're going to stick with the plan and break down the door." the Eggman creation stated.

Unfortunately, the snipers were able to spot the group down below and began firing upon them. E-123 Omega motioned its hand forward, the soldiers rushing forward to avoid death. Some of the soldiers with blades began to slice the fencing down while other soldiers used their firearms to protect their allies. The fencing was easily broken and the soldiers fell back.

"Target locked. Fire." Omega monotonously said.

As it said that, its hand retracted back and revealed two missiles, the projectiles unleashing themselves and bombarding the door to the point where the robot could rip it apart. Unfortunately, alarms blared out and speakers screeched out words.

"Alert! Alert! We have intruders in the north side of the castle. We have intruders in the north side of the castle." the speakers repeated like a tape recorder.

Flurries of hot lead rained down onto the soldiers, crimson staining their bodies and the ground they stepped on. Guns and swords dropped to the floor with a clang and bodies slumped with an inaudible thud. The robot grabbed the middle of the door where the missiles had done the most damage and began to pull them apart.

"Comrades, allow me some time to pull this apart. Protect me as best as you can." the robot commanded its squad to do.

Nodding to its words, the soldiers fired back at the snipers, miraculously getting some with their firearms from their range. Omega may have not been able to pry the door enough to complete break it however he was able to create a hole big enough for them to enter.

Inside the fortress, there were various androids working with weaponry, creating various metals and scavenging various minerals. The castle itself had an original design, just a pillar of stone and metal that reached above the outer wall. Without hesitation, the slaves attacked the machines with no mercy, their hearts resembling those of lions.

"Miss Tenku, we were able to infiltrate the fortress. How are things are your end?" the robot asked its ally.

"_Things are pretty okay on our end. We're still trying to get to the other side of the fortress. What's outside inside of that place?" _the cat asked.

"There are various snipers, barbed wire with electric fencing and a powerful outer wall. Inside are various machines, unarmed doing various tasks however reinforcements are coming fast." the robot reported.

"_Don't worry, we're almost there. We see the outer wall right now and damn it looks like a challenge. I like challenges. Shyra out." _the feline said, cutting off the communication link.

As the robot had expected, a numerous amount of reinforcements came charging out the fortress with weapons in hand. Battle cries echoed throughout the battlefield, the slaves clashing with the machines. Their bodies danced within the sparks created when their blades met in stalemate or the machines had been injured.

Omega stabbed its claw within one of the robots before rotating the upper half of its body one hundred eighty degrees and sliced another robot's head off. The machine propelled itself into the air and threw the android on its claw at a group of the robot's allies. While in mid-air, the Eggman creation sprayed ammunition upon its enemies.

"This method of attack is certainly effective." the robot said, its LED visuals gazing at the entrance of the fortress.

A new opponent emerged from the shadows and it was extremely bulky. The machine was at least half the size of the outer wall with countless plates of red and blue armor blanketing its entire body. Two cannons were strapped upon its broad shoulders and a flamethrower was attached to one wrist while a vacuum of all things was on its other. Finally, two caterpillar tracks helped move it around.

Omega rocketed towards the new machine, hopping upon its wrist as it expelled a stream of embers upon the fighters down below. The machine saw the tinier android upon its body and tried using its vacuum to inhale the Eggman robot. Easily coming up with an idea, E-123 fired a volley of rockets which were inhaled by the weapon.

Instantaneously, the vacuum exploded and detached from the larger metal menace to prevent its destruction. The opponent charged up one of its cannon and aimed it at the battlefield, a blue beam of energy vanquishing anyone in its range.

"Oh no, I must defeat this robot before anymore people are harmed." Omega stated.

A leap of faith from Omega led him to the torso of the machine and a flamethrower aimed directly at itself. Like a squirrel, the machine scampered up the robot's body as flowing flames burned the torso of its opponent severely.

The android jumped off and fired off three rockets to destroy the hull of the metal beast, revealing the core that maintained the robot's movement. It looked down at its damaged area while trying to find the machine who did this.

Sticking out like a sore thumb, the machine charge both of its cannons though it only fired one at the hero, sending it flying into the air due to the shockwave of the blast. However it used the jets on its back to float downwards. It wouldn't be that easy for him it seemed.

"Oh no, I made a mistake." the robot murmured.

The larger one fired its other cannon into the heavens, barely chipping the hero in its leg as it began to fall downwards like a comet. Luckily, E-123 landed on the shoulder of its opponent though a cannon was aimed at it once more.

"Not this time." Omega stated.

The injured machine leaped off just seconds before the cannon fired and eliminated the head of its owner. In mid-descent, Omega fired three more projectiles at the core of the cannon wielding beast. The core cracked and broke, resulting in the robot to shut down automatically.

Flying down onto the ground hard, the partner of Shyra's leaned on a wall while watching the fighting though the battle wasn't over.

"Another?"

A new machine emerged, its three crimson LED visuals in the shape of a triangle on its face and thick red stripes running down the sides of its metallic grey head. Its body was well constructed and slim, a Greek symbol printed on its chest and three red stripes wrapping around its torso. Cerulean orbs were embedded in its palms and three more were on the back of its forearms and its back.

Four more groups of three cerulean orbs were in the back and front of both legs. The machine was propelled by anti-gravity boots that were a darker grey and black with red stripes. The final touch were the two cables connected to the back of its arms and legs.

"Sentry Alpha operational. Primary objective: eliminate any threats to Krystilly Van Grovo at all costs." the robot claimed.

"Hopefully Shyra has entered the castle by now." Omega stated, summoning dual Gatling guns to its aid.

* * *

On the southern side of the castle, Shyra's squadron were tearing at the fencing around the outer wall, the snipers that were supposed to be guarding their post leaving to join the fray. The new problem that faced this group was how would they get through the door of the castle?

"We don't have the firepower that the robot has and we can't scale the wall because it's too steep." one of the feline's crew stated.

"Don't worry, I've got this part guys. Just stand back and make sure you're well covered." Shyra commanded, her soldiers falling back.

The magenta feline began concentrating before unlocking her Released Form which tightly outlined her body like latex. Pouring out large amounts of chaos energy into her arm, the Tenku girl reeled her arm back and began backing up.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall buddies!" the cat cheered.

Zipping towards the door like a cheetah, she slammed her fist into the door and unbelievably, she was able to crush the door's hinges. The entrance to the building toppled over and the cat returned into her normal state, dashing into the fields where she saw a massive robot not moving and various other characters fighting vigorously.

"Seems like my buddy has things under control." she said with a smile.

"What should we do dear leader?" the closest person to her asked.

"Go help your friends in the battlefield. I'm going into the heart of the castle to have a talk with the captain, Krystilly." the heroine replied.

The squad nodded and dashed into the battlefield to help their teammates. Meanwhile, Shyra gazed at the castle and opened the doors to the building without anyone stopping her. Her cyan orbs gazed at a flight of stairs, determination just rising as she got closer and closer to her former sister.

"You better be up there and ready to fight sister because if you're not, you're most likely going to die and I don't want to make your death swift and easy." the cat whispered.

_It was because of my own family that everyone else's dreams vanished into thin air or were broken. I have to avenge them all. My father, my friends, everyone who died and especially the world's old state. I'm a heroine after all, that's what I do._

A door appeared in front of her and with a swift kick, Shyra knocked the door down easily before dashing towards Krystilly who sat upon her throne. Unfortunately, two slabs of metal appeared and wrapped around the girl's wrists and ankles like shackles.

"And finally, the goody two shoes arrives to save the day once again. Shyra, heroism is so over rated but you were always naïve with your ideals. You were never realistic. Love, peace, happiness…they never last and they especially don't last forever." the amber wolf explained.

"I'm tired of your damn negative words Krystilly. Let me go so I can beat the words out of you. You helped killed daddy and now I'm going to kill you! We were once sisters but not anymore." the cat exclaimed.

"Do you ever shut up? Your words of revenge, vendetta and family should be abolished, extinguished. Just like your pathetic life. Your friend is fighting out there and for what? Nothing but your own goal. You would force anyone you can find to help you achieve revenge against us." the wolf lazily said.

"You still don't understand. My goals may be motivated by revenge but my true goal…" the magenta character explained.

"Yes? Go on."

"My true goal is to make you see the light…and smile." Shyra finished.

"Why would I do something as foolish as that?" Krystilly asked her former sister.

Shyra used her scythe which had been in her hand to crack one of the restraints and the others as if she had been unleashed from her cage.

"Because you should at least see the light and smile knowing you lived a good life."

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N: Well it seems that the fight between Krystilly and Shyra's about to start while Omega faces Sentry Alpha in what seems to be an uneven battle for our other hero. I liked the chapter, first real action in this story we had in a while. Sentry Alpha was originally going to be used in this story but I decided to also use it in Fighting for Twilight. Oh well. Next chapter will obviously continue this arc which will be epic I say! Review! Thanks! Bye.**

**P.S: Sentry Alpha's design was based off a character in a game, more specifically a sports game. If you say what game or what character, I'll give you a spoiler for this story or Fighting for Twilight. Good luck! **


	8. Afraid of My True Desires

Chapter Eight: Afraid of My True Desires

Echoes went throughout the room, the vermillion wolf falsely applauding her former sister's words of hope and dreams. Brandishing her sword and chain weapon, Krystilly grasped the chain and twirled it in the air like a lasso. Her opponent smiled at her, the magenta and apricot feline motioning for her to attack.

_She has a plan so my best option for attacking is long range so let's try this little trick._

Slightly moving her wrist, the Captain of the North began to spin her sword before sending it forward, the blade cutting through the air like a hot knife through butter. Shyra easily blocked the incoming item with her scythe, redirecting its path to her left as it implanted itself in the ground. The sword wielding female cursed to herself, not realizing that the cat had wanted her to do that. The heroine grabbed the chain and jerked it towards her which led to a direct kick to the face of the villainess.

"Make sure you really taste the dirt on my heels!" the cat exclaimed.

Krystilly reeled back from the force of the kick combined with the momentum she exerted before impact. This allowed Shyra to continue her assault, leaping into the air and giving a well placed roundhouse kick to the face of her enemy. Quickly, the wolf summoned walls of hardened metal to increase the distance between the two fighters.

"Are you scared of what I'm going to do to you?" the heroine joked.

"No, I'm just scared of what I'm going to do to you little sister." she replied.

Easily registering that she wouldn't be able to go through the walls, she leaped into the air and began to jump from slab to slab with grace. As if she had been a mere shadow, the wolf revealed herself from one of the slabs, catching her adversary inattentive.

_Damn it, I forgot she could do that with her powers._

"Eat the metal Shyra!"

Encased in the solid substance, she slammed her fist into the chin of the Tenku child, her body wildly ascending into the air. The Van Grovo female appeared over her, bringing her blade down to have it parried by the elegant cat who followed up with a kick to the midsection. Unfortunately, her entire body felt like cold steel, sending a wave of throbbing through her leg. The real canine jumped out from underneath the two battling.

"Not today buddy, I'm on a roll."

"Well we can change that, can't we?"

The replica of her rival embraced the brave female with its thick arms, cyan colored orbs glancing at the metallic doppelganger. Her arms may have been disabled however Shyra still had her feet to use. The girl extended her foot and was caught in a stalemate with the hound's fist. Using her lower body strength, she forced the wolf back and flew into the ceiling, the robot getting crushed which resulted in the release of the heroine.

"Hey buddy, catch me please!" the Tenku child said to her former friend.

As if to pierce the heavens, the hound stabbed her weapon upwards though Shyra clashed her scythe with her blade in the joyous sparks of battle. It was at that moment, Krystilly remembered that her affinity to control metal. A bright yellow aura outlined the chain attached to her blade, zipping towards her intended target which wasn't Shyra.

"What the hell are you going for then wolf?" the heroine asked.

"Keep your eyes on the real threat kitty." the captain stated.

"I intend to but it doesn't hurt me to hear what your chain grabs." Shyra responded, her grin saying it all.

Immediately, her ears perked up, the noise of a chair lifting up and a chain wrapping around something was audible. Krystilly knew that the cat heard the moving objects so she quickly hurled the throne at the cat who swiftly sidestepped the attempted maneuver. The unlucky one was the wolf who felt the impressive amount of velocity she had thrown her weapon at Shyra as she was crushed into the wall.

The cat brushed her hands and pants off before awaiting the return of her opponent. For what seemed like minutes, the cat quickly became bored of waiting for the hound. Abruptly, the weapon of her former family member cracked through the chair and was charging straight for her. Quickly, the cat raised her signature weapon and began to block every swipe that came her way.

_Damn it, she has too many uses for her powers. It's going to be hard to land some really effective hits on her without using the Released Form. But that's my last resort right now._

"Come on out doggy!" the feline exclaimed.

"What you wish is what you receive girl." the wolf replied.

The wolf emerged behind her and retaliated with a straight forward punch, her levitating weapon swiping down upon the cat. Never moving from her spot, she blocked the sneak attack with a high kick that forced the wolf to repel with her forearm. Following that action, she used her other foot to kick Krystilly in the face and extended her weapon upwards to deflect the incoming strike.

"You sure aren't the brave one are you sister? Sending out another metal copy to attack me." Shyra questioned as the robot's head fell from its shoulders.

"Is it my fault if I play smart and not bravely like you are?" Krystilly replied with another inquiry.

"True but I know you want to be the one who kills me and not a copy." the Tenku girl said.

Silence filled the void of the moment until the doors began to levitate due to the metal hinges and knobs on them. With a swipe of her hand, the doors flew forward at the cat whom looked confident. She dashed forward and bounded off the arriving projectiles, slicing through the doors with ease. Finally, the wolf reentered the battle as her weapon flew into her hand.

"You're so strong but so naïve and foolish to join our cause. We would have been an ultimate pair of fighters yet you aligned yourself with the good cause. Villains only never prosper in comics, television shows and movies but in real life, anything can happen. Our lives are full of unexpected surprises but in the end, you do what is needed to survive. Social Darwinism, only the strongest shall survive." the wolf explained.

"And what's this history lesson supposed to teach me sister?" Shyra inquired.

"You can become stronger and survive throughout these times only if you join us. The Master is a good man, he's your brother after all and family must stick together shouldn't it?" the Captain started. "But we can't complete the chain without you Shyra. We're missing a link and without the link, our survival won't be nearly as long as we would want to be."

"So all you truly care about is living to see the next day? Should you care about everyone living to see that as well? You're selfish and that's what makes us two different. The only thing you desire is immortality in the name of survival while I'm looking for peace. I think you know what my answer is." the Tenku girl proclaimed.

"Yes I do though it is a shame. Maybe you could have been made personal adviser to the Master but you've committed to your idiotic ideals and imaginary dreams. Besides, you don't really think that killing me will acquire you anything. You would have to kill Dievara, Flori, Metal and the Master which are highly unlikely since they are even more powerful than me." the Van Grovo child declared.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen. You told me that one day, you would be the strongest fighter in the world but you're the weakest of the Infamous Captains. Killing you is just a step in the game and I intend to win. After all, we all had dreams before this but we've just lost them due to our selfish desires." the heroine supposed.

"This conversation has become extremely useless because I'll never get through your damned thick skull. It's about time that we end this and find out who's become stronger since the last time we met. Sisters once, enemies now." Krystilly grinned.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

The grin was returned by the magenta and apricot protagonist.

Shyra Tenku the Cat.

Krystilly Van Grovo the Wolf.

Sisters once and sisters no more.

Specks of white energy began to rotate around the cat whom smirked as the wolf encased herself within an armor of pure welded steel. The specks began to enclose the space and gathered around the feline's body. It formed a uncontrollable outline of chaos energy around her entire body. It was then that Krystilly knew that the cat was truly in her own world of dreams.

"Remember the Released Form?!"

"Yes I do."

"Good, because it will be the end of you buddy!"

* * *

Bullets rained down upon the newcomer known as Sentry Alpha whom repelled the onslaught using shockwaves of electricity. The hero, E-123 Omega, rushed towards the pawn of Krystilly's and attempted to slice the machine down the middle. Sentry Alpha curled itself into a ball, gathering massive amounts of energy to push the bulky automaton back.

"What is this?" the hero asked itself in thought.

"Repulse: Sphere." the robot stated.

It expanded itself and forced anything within its range to fall back in a dome of static electric pulses. Regrettably, Omega was caught in the aftermath of the attack, its body colliding into the inner wall of the fortress. Its opponent flew towards the android using its anti-gravity boots, alas it didn't see the partner of Shyra revert to its flamethrowers.

"I am the strongest of the Eggman Series and you are inferior." the robot said in a monotonous jest.

Blazing orange, incendiary red and burning yellow expelled from the dual weapons of Omega, its attack overtaking the robot by surprise. Sentry Alpha made some mechanical noises and released a pulse of electric magnetism to send the fire away from itself. Nevertheless, it didn't come out completely untouched. Scorch marks were visible upon its arms, torso and legs and it seemed that one of its LED visuals has been cracked due to the intense heat.

"Affinity over fire. Armor has been fire-proofed." the robot said with a cog jam like noise following.

"It seems that this robot takes away from my offense so it is absolutely necessary that I defeat this adversary before it completely takes away my means of attack." the Eggman creation whispered to itself.

Once again, the E-Series robot shot embers from its flaming expelling items though Sentry Alpha didn't understand why its opponent would do that even after he had just stated that its body had been fire-proofed. The flames stopped coming and appearing from the deadly combustion, Omega gripped the robot's arm. With an amazing feat of strength, it tore off Sentry Alpha's arm like it had been ripping paper.

"Yes, my plan worked to perfection and now one of its arms are useless now. The battle has been turned in my favor due to Sentry Alpha's handicap." Omega nodded, hurling the arm away.

"Able to process new ideas quickly through its processors. Artificial intelligence has been enhanced to expect distraction maneuvers." the opponent said.

"It keeps up with me on the fly using artificial intelligence. It seems that the only I can win this battle is to destroy the head of the machine. This is easier said than done."

With that thought running through its processors, the hero dashed towards the robot and fired its Gatling guns at the robot who blocked most of the ammunition, some of the bullets making their mark which was a good thing for Omega. Sadly, the robot used its tactic once again, strengthening its armor so less damage would be done to it by the automaton's firearms.

No other choice but to run, the robot used the other machines as barriers, dashing away as Sentry Alpha fired shockwaves with its one and only arm. Fighters flew up into the air from the powerful attacks that the pawn unleashed towards the ground. Unexpectedly, the E-Series android unleashed a pair of missiles.

"This should slow the robot down just a bit."

Sentry Alpha saw the attack coming, dodging the first one and when the second one came, it used its one hand to grasp it. It looked downwards upon the enemies down below it, aiming the projectile at them. Omega saw the minion of Krystilly doing this and flames ignited from its back, flying to the missile's destination with propelling thrusters.

"This will force the enemy to come to me." Sentry stated to itself.

"Sentry Alpha wants me to come to it so it is using the missile and my allies as bait." the other machine said as it dashed towards the trail of the weapon.

As soon as Omega had gotten into range of the attack, Sentry Alpha threw the missile and as expected, E-123 Omega grasped the weapon in its claws. When this phase of its plan was enacted, the enemy went in for the attack. It glided behind Omega and prepared an electro magnetic pulse with its one fist.

"The endgame is here and in the finale, I am the superior robot." Sentry Alpha stated.

"If you are so superior, then why did you fall into your own trap?" its opponent asked.

"Whatever do you mean weakling?"

"I mean this."

Turning one hundred and eighty degrees, Omega slammed the missile in its hands into Sentry Alpha at point blank range. Smoke, fire and bodies kicked up as the dome of monstrosity spread from the epicenter of Omega and Sentry Alpha's bout. It was an extreme sacrifice on the part of Omega as it completely gave its own life to help his allies succeed.

"Damn, it used its electro magnetism to push me back and itself back to do as minimal damage to the both of us as possible." Omega stated from one side of the bellowing detonation.

"Let's make your defeat swift E-123 Omega so I can assist the others in battle." Sentry Alpha said, rushing through the smoldering blaze to slam its palm in Omega's head.

At point blank range, the pawn fired its electro magnetic pulse into the robot's head and shut it down, its body collapsing right down in front of Sentry Alpha. It looked down upon its defeated opponent and rubbed the back of its head.

"I guess that I won which was expected since my opponent was inferior." the enemy said.

"Only if I had run on only electricity. I can run on one thing you can't destroy. Sunlight." Omega explained, quickly slicing the head of its opponent off with its claw.

The head dropped to the floor and a foot came down upon, effectively ending the threat of Sentry Alpha for good. Off in the distance which was the castle, powerful forces could be heard.

"Hopefully Shyra can win now that I have." Omega said to itself.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N: And the winner of the first battle is E-123 Omega. An amazing chapter which leads up to more battling from Krystilly and Shyra. Omega has won with effective strategy and I can't wait to continue this arc. Review! Thanks! Bye.**


	9. Screeching Choir of Violence

Chapter Nine: Screeching Choirs of Violence

Fist upon fist had been shared amongst the two females in combat, their hammers of strength clashing repeatedly with the others' in a stalemate. The Captain of the North used her powers of metal manipulation to levitate her blade behind her former sister, the magenta cat glancing back for just a second. Krystilly saw this moment of distraction and attempted an uppercut however Shyra dodged fairly easily with a back step. The wolf's sword rushed towards the heroine who withdrew her scythe to block the attack.

"Come on sister, you're going to have to do better than that to defeat me in my Released Form. Your tactics are rather simple." the foster child stated, forcing the hound's weapon back to its owner.

"Is that so? Then it seems I'll have to get serious against you since you seem so confident in your abilities." the canine responded, smirking at her adversary.

Suddenly, the feline began to lose control of her weapon, the scythe prying itself from her grasp and siding itself with the villainess. The Tenku girl shrugged her shoulders, dashing towards her foe at blinding speeds while avoiding slabs of iron that rose from below. Unfortunately, two blocks of thickened steel came from both sides and crushed her like a pancake. Laughter echoed throughout the throne room, the Van Grovo girl amused with her victory.

"Well that was rather easy." Krystilly said.

Alas, Shyra appeared in front of her like a blur and wrapped her entire right hand on the face of her sister. Rushing towards the wall, the female champion slammed the armor wearing fighter roughly into the concrete repeatedly. From above, dual blades sliced downwards towards the cat who back flipped the endeavored strike. Sadly, this was all part of the female's plan as yellow outlines surrounded the mid-flight cat. Solid minerals ripped themselves from the ground and created a globe prison around Shyra.

_Damn it, she can strike me from the outside with her metal manipulation. She is really stepping up her game but it's time for me to do the same._

"Are you surprised by my trap? I'm glad you are because I have more tricks up my sleeve than just that simple technique." the captain declared.

From inside her cell, the cat began to slam her sledgehammers of justice to break the sphere open like a piñata though it seemed that Krystilly was fond of old tricks. The entire inner layer had been blanketed with chaos draining metal thus the more energy she exerted, the more heavier the weights became. Outside, the wolf began to plunge her blade into random areas of her trap, the only flaw of her plan was she wasn't able to spot Shyra.

The magenta and apricot character dodged the tip of the blade with utter luck, her feet flying all over the place like a dancer. When she saw the onslaught of stabs ended, she grasped one of the holes and spread it wide open to escape. Now her main priority was to retrieve her scythe and use it to strike the wolf, knowing that it was possible her chaos draining metal could be encasing her protective armor.

"It seems you've escaped but this isn't the end of this battle so lift up your fists so I can defeat you now." the weakest villain of the five commanded.

"Sorry but defeat and the statement referring to me always come to false so may you please stop lying to yourself and me?" the aspiring actress asked politely.

Growling furiously, the wolf summoned numerous minions of metal to fight for her as she charged behind them. Shyra smiled at the cowardly move, crushing her fist into the ground resulting in tremors to force the army into the air. Losing her concentration on the cat's weapon, Krystilly watched as her stolen possession landed in the hands of her rival.

"Thank you for your contribution but I have to defeat you guys now so see you later." the foster child said, ascending into the air.

With rapid and swift slices, the minions were easily dealt with though Krystilly parried the strike and countered with a direct punch to the chest of her opponent. Blood coughed out of the elegant girl's mouth though her suffering hadn't come to an end, the chain attached to the blade wrapping around her ankle. The captain reeled her ex-friend back and began to fire an onslaught of battering clouts. Finally, she rotated herself and sent the cat free falling into the earth, Shyra skidding like a pebble skipping through the water.

"Damn it, that freaking hurt but I'm not going to give up." the cat spat, lifting herself up and shaking her injuries off to the side.

"Your weakness is going to be exploited now. This Released Form seems to increase any damage you give by immeasurable amounts but it costs you the same price, allowing your foes to the same to you." Krystilly said with a chuckle. "Isn't that ironic? Asking for strength only to have to dealt with a double edged sword?"

"That doesn't mean anything Krystilly. I'm still going to wipe the floor with you so I guess you best get your face ready to mop the floor." Shyra commented, rubbing her face with her palm to express her joke.

Sighing to herself, the vermillion hound twirled her chain in her hand, flinging her blade towards the cat whom rolled out the way and zipped towards her in her moment of no protection. Right down the middle, she sliced the armor open and kicked her sister away. It seemed that the wolf was getting frustrated from all the attacks that the female character was pulling out.

"I'm still keeping to my promise you know? I'm going to be stronger than you and show you that I can be just as great a fighter as you. Remember when we were little and you tried to teach me how to fight properly by fighting me?" the cat laughed.

"Unfortunately so."

* * *

_Flashback_

_Inside of their foster father's training room, the duo of Krystilly and Shyra bowed down to each other in respect before they began their bout. From the sidelines, the chestnut brown fox Dievara yawned at the sight of the two doing battle. It was evident that she really didn't care much for battling._

"_So are you going to give me your all Shyra or do I need to just go easy on you?" Krystilly asked with a cocky grin._

"_Give me all you got sister, I'm ready to dish out some killer moves." Shyra said with a smirk._

"_Alright then but you asked for it!" the light amber wolf proclaimed._

_The first to charge at the other fighter was Shyra, the dark scarlet cat jumping into the air and aiming a well placed kick at the head of the hound, Krystilly easily avoiding the punt by sidestepping. As the feline passed by her, the martial artist took a hold of her tail and hurled her away though the Tenku child landed gracefully back where she had started._

"_So you're going to act like a ballerina to defeat me? That isn't really a good battle plan if I do say so myself. But it's your reputation on the line." the wolf said._

"_My reputation? I would say not because it is yours that is on the line. So unless you're ready to ditch this taco stand, I would say get ready to lose buddy." _

_Fists reeled back, the two combatants gazed into each other's eyes, cyan looking into hazel. Krystilly threw a straightforward punch as Shyra slid under her feet, pulling her down as the wolf landed on her face. Dievara and Shyra shared a chuckle with one another however the wolf lashed out with a punch to the gut of her sister._

"_Sorry sister but you can't leave yourself open like that. It's one of the most rookie mistakes any fighter could make. My mistake however was doubting your fighting strategy. It was very unique to use your speed and combine it with trickery to land a hit on me." Krystilly complimented._

"_Well here's another rule. Don't ever talk so much that I can get myself together and kick you in the face." the cat said with a smile._

_Her foot impacted with the side of the vermillion female's face as she reeled back in pain. The audience other known as Dievara shook her head before walking over to her sister._

"_That was funny but let's call it a tie ladies. We don't want those boys thinking that we're bloody fighters or anything like that." the fox said with a grin._

"_You got that right Dievara. Flori would be surprised so badly that he would fly into outer space. I don't know about him though, he just might be shaking his head." Shyra added._

"_I could imagine that perfectly within my mind but for now, I agree that we should call it a draw but one piece of advice Shyra." the canine stated._

_Shyra turned to face Krystilly._

"_Yeah, what's that sister?"_

"_Don't you ever think you'll be better than me." the wolf said with a smirk._

_The duo shared a laugh before walking away in satisfaction._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Outside, in the fray that had ensued from the start of the battle, Omega commanded his troops with expert leadership. The Eggman creation gazed all over the battlefield, surveying the machines to see if he could understand how they had been approaching the battle. So far, it seemed that they had been fighting arbitrary while his troops were organized.

"How can we finish these robots once and for all?" the android asked itself.

Since Shyra wasn't there at its side, the robot had to conduct its own repairs while leading his partner's army. Luckily, none of the enemies knew where it was so it gave the automaton ample time to recover and return to battle. It has repaired its leg and reloaded the weapon slots, all that was needed now was the minor things that were out of place.

"Shyra should have defeated Krystilly by now but it seems that we may have to hold them off just a bit longer so the cat can finish her. As long as something does not come up, victory is ours." E-123 Omega stated.

Sadly, from the heavens above, mauve lightning struck down upon the combatants below, frying them to a crisp. It seemed that the robot's mouth had really gotten the better of it, it seemed that the wolf was able to call for reinforcements. Hopefully it wasn't another robot like Sentry Alpha or like Metal Sonic because the hero didn't stand much of a chance against them not fully repaired.

"It seems I have to return to the fray sooner than I had expected but who exactly do I have to face?" Omega asked, dashing down the wall to aid the others in battle.

Out of nowhere, powerful vibrations erupted through the crowd as the violent sound waves blew anyone in the radius through the skies. Stabbing its claws into the ground, Omega was able to withstand the shocking waves of decibels. Who was able to do that? Maybe Krystilly had made more robots like Sentry Alpha though hopefully, that wasn't the case.

"Oh no, this fighter is extremely powerful to do acts such as this but who or what exactly am I dealing with?"

Streamers of electricity cruised through the air, releasing currents of voltage into any person or thing it touched thus the hero flew into the air to gain a better view. It saw a cloaked figure walking through the plains with creatures made of pure static fighting and protecting them. The new character looked towards Omega and smirked, firing a whip of electricity into the robot's head as it wrapped around the head of the hero. After that act, the robot began to act randomly before descending into the crowd, shut down.

* * *

With her armor encasing her once more, Krystilly was pushed back by her opponent whom swung her weapon upwards only to have it blocked. Arcs of ivory erupted from Shyra as she slammed her palm into the ground. Geysers of energy shot up from below though the vermillion wolf threw her chain towards a window and pulled herself out of harm's way.

"And you think that was going to be brutal against you? You haven't seen anything yet. Try this on for size." the cat exclaimed with happiness.

She began to dash towards the wolf, her scythe in front of her. Leaping forward, she began to spin in a tightly spaced drill of energy, waiting for the perfect time to strike. Krystilly brought her blade up to deflect the attack however she didn't see what happened next coming.

"And we add a bit of bang into this battle." the cat screamed with mirth.

She uncurled herself and shot off an expanding circle of energy that ripped and pushed anything that was caught in its path. Unfortunately for Krystilly, it seemed she was one of them as she collided with the wall forcefully. It was powerful enough to even shake the tower that the two battled in, the pure energy just raw and ferocious like a lion.

"Impressive but you seem to not have much to defeat me. Look outside and you'll understand what I mean." Krystilly declared.

Shyra gazed outside, her eyes looking upon her soldiers being defeated by machines and creatures made of static which only meant one thing. It seemed that Krystilly was serious about defeating her but maybe she could kill the wolf before the worst came.

"No, get ready to die sister. I'm not going to let you do this!" the cat exclaimed, dashing towards the wolf and slicing a replica's head off.

The yellow female character appeared from behind and laughed contently at the realization that her former sister had came to. Shyra turned around and attempted a kick only to have it blocked once again by the wolf. The wolf was playing the delay card, she knew she wasn't able to defeat the heroine by herself.

_Damn it, this is useless, she's avoiding and blocking anything I dish out at her. Any second now, this damn person could get up here so they could leave me at a disadvantage. Hopefully Omega can get up here and help me out._

Unfortunately, the cloaked figure had arrived in the throne room and walked over to Krystilly's side. The unknown figure raised their hood and threw their cloak off to reveal their identity.

"Long time no see sister." the character said.

"I know but I'm not glad to see you Dievara." the magenta and apricot female spat.

Dievara chuckled, raising her right hand to her mouth, revealing threads of electricity coursing from her fingers.

"Well I really don't care much younger sister. I just want to end you now so that our existence remains preserved as the master said it would be," the fox said. "Now meet my new friend. His name is E-123 Omega."

With a small movement of her hand, the fox brought in the cat's ally with the puppeteer like strings running from her hand. Not only did she have to fight Krystilly, she now had to deal with Dievara and Omega. The odds were stacked against her.

The Captain of the West had come to play.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N: Well one more chapter before the end of this arc which has been better than I had expected. Now we have the true introduction of Dievara into the fray as she, Krystilly and Omega shall face off against Shyra in a 3 on 1 battle which shall be an epic way to end off this arc and part. Be ready for an amazing bout people. Review! Thanks! Bye.**


	10. Tearing Off My Angel Wings

Chapter Ten: Tearing Off My Angel Wings

Intense ivory energy whirled furiously around the female hero, her gaze never leaving her former comrade. She didn't want to have to fight E-123 Omega however it wasn't her choice of who she would fight. The best thing she could do was rely on hand to hand combat against the mech, thus she relinquished her scythe from battle.

"Don't want to hurt your friend Shyra? Aw, that is so caring of you though unfortunately, Omega isn't as caring as it once was." Dievara said with a grin.

Her hands began to swish in various motions as puppeteers always did, the automaton summoning dual Gatling guns to its aid. Hot lead began to zip through the air, their intended target swiftly dashing out of the way though the Eggman creation was persistent, rotating its upper body to keep up. The magenta feline back flipped out of the way of Krystilly's blade, her cyan eyes widening at how close the sword was to slicing her.

"That was close." she said with a sigh of relief.

"Not close enough however." the chestnut brown fox replied.

Numerous rockets soared through the room, the Tenku girl flipping out of their range and the weapons of mass destruction adjusted their direction.

_Heat seekers!_

Withdrawing her scythe, the girl swung it in swift strikes that eliminated the threats of the missiles. A shadow loomed over and instantaneously, she knew it was Omega whom grasped her tightly. This time, it was Krystilly using her metal manipulation to control Omega, Dievara slamming her hands together to induce a powerful sound wave that erupted through the heroine's ear drums.

Her ears felt as if they were bleeding and she couldn't stop the flow of noise due to her binding. Her white energy flared like a thousand suns, breaking out of the robot's grip and kicking it away. Ferocious snow white specks tightened around the fist of the female, charging at Dievara who prepared for the worst. Suddenly, the elegant feline disappeared in a flash and forced the fist into the temple of the wolf who rolled towards Omega.

"Krystilly! I'll take care of this." the Captain of the West said, morphing into specks of electrons and fusing herself with Omega.

"So Dievara has both manipulation over electricity and sound. She's a living example of lightning and thunder." Shyra concluded.

"Hey, you're not so dumb after all kitty. Time to teach you a lesson in pain now."

Switching back to the claws, Omega swung downwards on Shyra who grabbed the incoming attack and countered with a weak throw to the side. Krystilly butchered the cat from behind, crimson spilling to the floor from the deep scar in her back. She wasn't even able to regain any sort of footing before the robot kicked her away. No other choice left, she brought out her scythe and used it to slow down her momentum as the two female captains shook their heads.

"Is that all the vendetta driven cat has to offer or is she ready to join us finally? Maybe you're ready and willing to accept death." the vermillion female stated.

"No, I'm fine. Just a little tired but you two are giving me a real challenge finally. I can finally say that I'm not going to hold back against either of you so if you two really are captains, then come out from behind Omega and fight me." Shyra demanded.

"Not my style dear sibling, just die quietly." the maroon girl stated.

Omega shot out waves of blazing combustion, magnificent orange, red and yellow attempting to swallow Shyra in a blazing glory though she back stepped the reach of the flames. Slabs of metal ascended from the depths of the earth, sending the scarlet female sailing through the skies. Countless missiles rocketed towards the floating character who twirled and barrel rolled through all the projectiles. She landed on top of her ally's head, jumping off and hitting a roundhouse kick on the robot.

"Sorry buddy but I have to do this." the cat cried.

A sphere of energy curled in front of her fist as she dashed towards the machine, Shyra releasing it the moment of impact into a luxurious dome of snowflake energy. Two metal walls tried to crush the ruby red cat in though she elegantly twirled through the air and fired off a wave of ivory at Krystilly who deflected the attack. Sadly, she was caught with a barrage of helicopter like rotor kicks which the graceful champion topped with a punch to the back of the head.

Gales of wind combined with her chaos energy as the cat rotated in place, resulting in a hurricane of chaos that expanded into an obliterating dome of strength. The technique pushed back both captains though Dievara separated herself from Omega to become two entities.

"Damn it, you always left your friends to do the dirty work Dievara but you're as good as the first three letters in your name." the feline said, smiling childishly.

"That's what I'm best at dear sister but you're more powerful than I expected. No matter, I've taken down heroes more powerful than you and I have to live up to my status." the fox said with a malevolent grin.

Volts of static bounced off of the captain's fingertips like fireworks waiting to blow up in the night sky. Aiming for Shyra, she fired off sizzling arrow after arrow at her adversary, her marksmanship not good enough to even singe the tail of her opponent. The feline crushed her hand into the floor and lifted up a piece of concrete to shield herself. Alas, Omega slashed upwards upon the crimson cat who leaped out of the way. The Captain of the North was controlling the android which allowed for a attack. The female protagonist went for a double high kick which the amber girl parried.

"Caught you right in my trap."

Like sinking in quicksand, the brave woman's legs melted into the sword and she couldn't rip herself out. Omega turned and fired off lethal amounts of ammunition at the defenseless girl. Fortunately, she shifted her weight and sent the owner of the blade at the attack though she wrapped herself in a dome of iron to prevent harm.

"This is becoming easier as the battle goes along though they are pulling out some ridiculous moves out there. That molding me with the sword trick was sick." the cat complimented in a murmur.

She pried her legs out from the sword as it returned to its owner, the chain attached to the weapon wrapping around the neck of the girl. It was this time around that Shyra was ready, grabbing her end of the link and jerking the canine over to her. The aspiring actress untangled the chain from her throat and swung the wolf around like a lasso, hurling her towards Omega who caught her. All a part of the girl's plan, she rushed over and crushed her fist into the ground, sending the two into the air which left Dievara a sitting duck.

"You won't get away from me this time." Shyra exclaimed.

"Is that so?" the chestnut character questioned.

One slice of her scythe and the fox was no more though it wasn't actually her who had been caught.

"You see, I have an affinity over electricity and with that, I can use the highly charge particles in the air to create copies of myself." the fox explained from behind the cat.

"I'm starting to love your skills, this battle is getting better and better with each moment." the Released Form cat responded.

"You remind me of the blue hedgehog, always having fun in times of serious matters though you took his quality and made a whole new level for it. You're confident in your abilities but you, like all the others, have weaknesses. An ironic twist of fate being that I have control of that weaknesses." the captain explained.

As if she was able to increase the decibels of all the sounds that Shyra could hear, screams of agony escaped the voice box of the heroine who fell to her knees in pain. Dievara walked slowly over the girl who she also once called her sister, kicking her to the ground to add insult to injury. Releasing her control on the volume, she raised the cat to eye level, a sneer present on her face.

"Why oh why do you try to stop us so when you know that you are both outnumbered and outmatched? Your Released Form may be powerful but you have yet to even comprehend what raw power you truly possess. Hopefully when you die, I'll inherit its gift and become more powerful with it than you ever were." Dievara said, cackling voltage charging within her hand.

"You know what your problem is?" the weakened cat asked, kneeing her foe in the gut and kicking her away. "You gloat too much and I take action."

Encased in her metal armory, the hound tried to land a punch on the vendetta driven girl who blocked with her scythe and began to clash blades with her. Meanwhile, Dievara took control of Omega once again and manipulated him to slice off the feline's head. Though she did a split and whipped out into a whirlpool like break dance move that tripped the duo.

"If you think my break dance moves are awesome, then you'll absolutely love me when I do some of my salsa moves." the girl joked with a giggle. "It's kind of weird that you're falling head over heels for me though."

Following up with her last maneuver, the elegant character shot forward towards Dievara who created a barrier of static to block the slicing scythe. The two sisters pushed each other back and the bad end came on the cat's part, Krystilly reeling the girl in with her chain before allowing Omega to backhand her into the ground. Thankfully, the Tenku child rose up and was determined to defeat Dievara and Krystilly and return her friend to its former self.

"Why won't you fall dear girl?" Dievara asked.

"Are you seriously that stupid enough to endure all this pain and try to kill us when you already know the inevitable?" Krystilly added.

"I won't fall because I have nothing to lose but everything to gain!" she screamed, the power within her detonating like a volcano, energy rushing through her.

"As I thought, she's seriously that stupid." the wolf said with a sigh.

Dashing towards the two captains, Shyra's speed allowed her to create afterimages which Omega and Krystilly attempted to slice. The one and true version appeared and bicycle kicked the wolf through the ceiling before trying to slice the fox down the middle. Once again, she summoned her static barrier to block and they pushed each other back, the chestnut brown girl slightly losing her footing. At that moment, the heroine reeled her fist back and jammed a straightforward punch into the ribs of the fox, the impact completely crushing her ribs and forming a crater within the wall she flew into.

"This isn't the end!" the Captain of the North and the Empress of Empire City said, bringing her sword down upon the red actress who clashed and danced with the sparks of their blades.

"I'm sure it isn't you two because you can surely do better than that!"

Sadly, she was right as she flailed like a fish out of water when a tremendous shockwave blew her away through the air. The metal manipulator used her powers to make a globe of steel that crushed Shyra under it. The cherry on top was Omega firing off an array of missiles, smoke and metal shooting out as a result. The two Captains laughed in their time of victory, the cat was no more.

"Maybe I was wrong to say that so soon but then again, maybe I was right nonetheless." Shyra said, lifting the dome that trapped her underneath.

"I'm really getting tired of seeing your face, I really am." the hound growled in fury.

"Now now Krystilly, we can resolve this by killing her. After all, it's three on one and she hasn't done much damage to the robot due to her friendship with it. I can say that she is pretty much done right now." Dievara said with a smirk.

The Empress of Shamar chuckled to herself, using the electrons in the air to decrease the amount of friction under her. Like a skater, she sped towards Shyra who attempted to move only to find out she had been magnetized to the ground. Dievara landed a swift punch in Shyra's face and Krystilly threw her sword straight at her. Luckily, she grabbed the tip of the blade between her hands and jerked Krystilly towards her. Like a paddle ball, she struck the wolf repeatedly before punching her one last time into the fox as they both fell.

The pair from Infamous Captains nodded towards each other, dashing at Shyra at once with Omega coming at her from behind. As if she were doing salsa, she grabbed the hand of the automaton, spinning it around and sending it towards the incoming villainesses, her scythe between her teeth like a rose.

"Omega, you make an excellent dance partner buddy. Let's do it again." the Tenku girl said.

"Can we finally end this?!" Krystilly exclaimed.

"Sure thing, just let the sound do its magic." Dievara declared.

Using the same tactic from earlier in the match, the waves of sound jumped through Shyra's sensitive ears as she grabbed her ears and screeched in pain. No matter how hard she tried, the amount of noise was still enough to force her completely helpless. At that moment, she lost control of the Released Form as it dissipated, leaving the powerless Shyra to fend for herself.

_NO!!! The Released Form is gone! Now how can I defend myself? They're too strong, the noise is too strong or am I too weak to defeat them both?_

The trio of combatants walked over to the girl who lied on the floor like a withering flower just ready to be plucked from the ground and be rid of. Dievara kicked her twice and Krystilly picked her nearly unconscious body up. She threw her like a rag doll and hurled her sword like a spear, the weapon ripping through Shyra's torso like a knife through sheets of paper. Her fragile body splattered on the wall as the wolf ripped the blade from out of the girl.

Shyra Tenku the Cat had been defeated.

"So is she dead or does she still have a pulse?" the wolf asked, putting her weapon away.

Using her powers of electricity, she began to check for a pulse and her search came out negative, meaning that their youngest sister was no more.

"She fought well but in the end, she died like all the other heroes who faced us before. As for this robot, we'll dispose of it since it has no use to us now." Dievara said, releasing her control on E-123 Omega.

Omega fell towards Shyra's lifeless body, the hero reactivating itself and looking at the bloody mess that was Shyra's dead body. It was hard to believe but his former ally had lost the battle and the entire war against Infamy itself. If it could, it would have cried but due to its lack of emotions, all it did was raise her hand up and hold it in its own.

"I'm sorry."

"Time to die as well tin can!" Krystilly roared, swinging her sword at Omega.

Not willing to die, the creation picked Shyra's lifeless corpse up and leaped through the open hole in the ceiling. Activating its hover mode, Omega jumped off the roof of the castle and flew over the walls of the building, landing on the other side.

"You can't be dead, it wasn't what you said would happen. You said we would win but you lied." Omega said to her body. "Why did you lie?"

Suddenly, Shyra's hand moved slightly before patting the robot on the shoulder. Cyan colored orbs looked majestically at crimson LED visuals, a smile spread across her face.

"It just wasn't meant to be. I didn't lie but I didn't tell the truth. I was so unsure of how it would go out, I gave you any answer that would satisfy us both." Shyra explained. "It was a random and confused statement if that makes any sense to you buddy."

"Are you going to leave me?" Omega asked.

Shyra frowned and looked down before speaking.

"I don't know, I don't have much strength left so I'll have to make this short." the cat explained. "You are the last hope anybody has. Go to Westopolis and find Metal and kill it. As for me, that's your decision on what do to with me." the heroine spoke.

"Anything else?" the robot asked monotonously.

"Yes. The Released Form, it hates me. It has rejected me as a buddy and as a fighter and as its owner. It's gone."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that, the Released Form would normally go to the next person but this time is different." Shyra explained. "It's taking me with it to the heavens where we'll cease to exist no more."

"So what you mean is…"

"Yes, I and the Released Form are dead and we're not coming back."

With that, Shyra's body went limp and it was after that, Omega knew.

The Released Form would be locked away for the rest of eternity but more importantly.

Shyra Tenku, heroine, sister, lover, ally and best friend.

She was no more.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N: That was the epic conclusion to the Empire Siege Arc and more importantly, the end to Part One of Living in Infamy. If you thought the introduction part was great, then you'll love Part Two. Unfortunately for those who love this story, you'll have to wait until May for this story to come back. I want to work out the small details of Part Two and Three so I think I'll need ample time to do so.**

**So many questions now. What shall become of Omega? Will it go and defeat Metal? What shall Omega do with Shyra? Why has the Released Form rejected Shyra? Is there anyway to bring either the Released Form or Shyra back? And what shall the Infamous Captains do now that Shyra is dead?**

**Leave all questions, comments, theories and anything else you have to say in a review. Thanks! Bye.**


	11. Begging for Innocence

Chapter Eleven: Begging for Innocence

Drip…Drop….Drip….Drop.

The miniscule audible noise was the only thing that could be heard throughout the dungeon like cave that E-123 Omega had sheltered itself inside. Outside, raindrops pounded the ground with thunderous force as lightning gave the performance special effects and the thunder remained cacophonous. Its apathetic eye shifted towards the body of his former friend, Shyra Tenku.

It had been weeks since her defeat at the hands of Krystilly Van Grovo and Dievara Zunio during their siege for Empire City. Ever since their failure to capture the city, the world of Infamy had been returned to its former glory and those who aided in the rebellion had been severely punished. No one had tried to fight back or save them from their fate.

The automaton looked down at its body, repairs were needed to be done though they were too internal for the robot to do on its own. If Shyra were still alive, she would have easily been able to repair it with no problem at all. Sadly, that wasn't the case for the Eggman creation who held her signature scythe within its claws.

"After the storm, I shall fulfill my objective even after the attack from Metal's soldiers." the hero stated.

E-123 Omega had gotten through many obstacles on his way to Westopolis, the home of the Captain of the South, Metal Sonic. He had to go through Krystilly's metallic androids, Dievara's static creatures and Metal's beastly slaves. It truly had been rigorous without the aid of Shyra however it had to be done for her. She had asked this of the robot and like a good friend, it would not let her down like that.

Shyra's body made no movement as the machine looked at her, still unable to process that she really was dead. What did her message mean though? The Released Form was supposed to transfer into a different body after its owner died so how could it reject her and go back to its origin? It absolutely made no sense to the robot and although this was factual, it had to forget about what had happened and deal with the present.

"Westopolis is approximately several miles away so for now, I'll leave your body here behind these rocks." Omega murmured.

It grabbed her fragile body and placed her behind numerous stalagmites, her scythe draped over her chest as a sort of protective barrier though it couldn't be sure that no one would find her. The rain began to lessen in its pace so the robot blanketed its open areas before dashing off into the distance. Crimson LED's looked forward, the hero determined to defeat Metal and free Westopolis from its grasp.

* * *

A void of emptiness filled the mind of the newest character in this strange world, it was as if their brain or soul had been ripped from within their body. Lacking of energy, the figure could barely open its eyes, nonetheless stand on their own two feet. Finally, with a surge of will, the character opened their eyes to the majestic world that beheld them.

"Where exactly am I?" the voice of Shyra Tenku whispered to herself.

Her cyan eyes gazed at the sight before her, a walkway of pure ivory trailed down with columns of marble and laced gold spirals shooting from the sides. Ahead of her were buildings fit for kings and queens, each one held up with frontlines of pillars similar to the one on the walkway. It almost reminded her of something you would see in a fantasy novel or a dream.

"The mortal has finally awaken and not a moment too soon, the trial is just about to start." a rough feminine voice spat from behind her.

"Who are you?" the cat whispered.

Standing over her like a prominent statue was a light skinned female with flowing brunette hair that reached mid-way down her back. Her eyes were a thick chestnut brown and her facial features were absolutely perfect, not one scar, dimple or mole in sight. She wore laced up golden sandals with matching golden bracelets. Her plain white top with golden straps and white skirt that reached past her knees fit perfectly with her slim figure.

"My name isn't important you pathetic animal but I do suppose you deserve an answer. I am Tsumena and this is Paraiso, the home of the gods." the newly introduced character answered, arms crossed over her chest.

"Tsumena? Paraiso? Gods? This has to be some sort of dream." Shyra tried to reassure herself.

"Poor mortal, all the information going into her head is just causing a mental breakdown. Absolutely foolish piece of trash." the human said, grabbing Shyra by the back of her collar.

Suddenly, a pair of angelic wings spread from Tsumena's back as she took flight through the skies of the foreign land. Pure white clouds divided themselves as the two females flew through them like ghosts. The girl didn't understand what was going on but at this point, she was more concerned with what she was going to do about it.

Tsumena slowly descended to the ground in front of what seemed to be the capital building of Paraiso since it looked more different than the other buildings. It looked similar to the capital building in Central City with a statue of various people in front and a fountain with countless streams of water spewing out. Above the building, torches had been lit and a halo of shining illumination surrounded the entire circumference.

"So why am I here? Is this real? Am I even really dead?" the feline asked.

"This is entirely real and it's a yes and no for the death question. As for why you are here, you'll soon see." Tsumena responded, allowing the heroine to walk for the first time.

No other words were spoken as they entered the building, thoughts scattered through the female's mind like puzzle pieces. Tsumena draped herself in an ivory cloak around her, the cloak fitting her perfectly as she kept the hood off. They walked through the halls until they reached a balcony held up by four pillars. Above them were nine floating seats, eight of them being filled. In front, a girl around Shyra's age was shackled from her wrists and ankles.

Tsumena looked at the eight cloaked figures above her before ascending into the final seat where she looked down upon the two females.

"I've brought the mortal with me. Now we'll be able to commence with this trial finally." Tsumena said as she was the only one who kept her hood off.

Alas, like the girl next to her, shackles shot from the ground below and held Shyra down to not allow escape. It seemed that this really was real because the restraints were not budging at all. The magenta and apricot character sneered before ceasing.

"State your names and why you are here." a male in a dark grey cloak commanded, his deep voice booming through the court room.

The girl next to Shyra was light skinned with medium brown hair with red highlights in her bangs and curly hair. Her eyes were a light hazel and her face belonged to a model to say the least. She had an hourglass figure, the girl wearing a plaid red and black skirt that reached a little above her knees and a white halter top. Around her left wrist was a chained bracelet and the final touch were the red and black high tops.

"Relsea, the Goddess of Emotion and daughter of Tsumena. I am here due to criminal charges that have been put against me by the gods." the girl exclaimed, a pout on her face.

"Ah yes, Tsumena's daughter. It may have taken millenniums to find and capture you but it was all worth it. Now we can lock you away from double the millenniums you hid from us." a female with a red cloak stated.

"Who is the mortal?" a male with blue streams asked his peers.

"Shyra Tenku, a heroine of Earth and orphan. To be honest, I have no idea why I'm even here so if you could be as so nice to let me go, I'll be on my way." the cat declared, her statement only angering Tsumena who glared daggers at the cat.

"Your foolish antics will not be tolerated here in Paraiso mortal so I strongly suggest you remain quiet." the goddess hissed.

The female champion shut her lips and zipped them up, throwing the key away so that she wasn't given a punishment from the gods. The nine personas turned to Relsea before beginning the trial.

"Relsea, you have been charged for treason against the gods and resisting arrest. It wasn't really your brightest moment to use your power and betray the gods. You're even as foolish as Chaos." the dark grey hooded male said.

"It's not my fault that the life of a god isn't as cracked up as it's supposed to be. It makes no sense why we can't try and become friends with them." Relsea screamed.

"Tsumena, it seems that your daughter even adopted the vices of their primitive nature. We must lock her away before she causes any harm to our society." a dark blue hooded male declared.

_Treason against the gods? This girl has some guts to do that, she kind of reminds me of myself. Strong and confident._

Tsumena looked down upon her daughter in shame, shaking her head in disappointment before looking at the mortal known as Shyra. It was all her fault that this had happened to her one and only child.

"Mortal, you have been charged with kidnapping, assisting in criminal acts and abusing the power of the gods." the mother scowled.

"Whoa! Kidnapping and helping who?! The Released Form was given to me and not any of you so I can use it however I want so let me go!" the feisty girl exclaimed.

The nine gods began to speak amongst themselves as the two criminals remained chained to the ground, struggling to free themselves. All this wasn't making any sense, a hero such as Shyra would never commit those acts yet these gods thought they could pin her with the blame.

"You kidnapped the power that belonged to the gods only! You assisted my daughter in eluding us for so long with a deal and you did abuse the power of the Released Form because it was us, the first nine gods who created the Release Form!" a black hooded male spoke.

"I just want to rip out Relsea's soul so we can be done with this foolish ordeal." a purple cloaked male hissed.

"Be patient my brother, we'll do that later after this case has been finished." the dark cloaked male reassured.

"I didn't kidnap any power, it was given to me! I didn't even meet your daughter before a few minutes ago and the Released Form couldn't be made by the gods, it doesn't make sense." Shyra protested.

Tsumena and a few of the gods sighed from disappointment, these mortals could never understand the history of the gods as there was only thing that the humans wanted from the gods.

"I'm tired of this mortal's rash statements so I suggest you lock her away for today along with Relsea so I can rest. Her mouth surely is ignorant to the ways of the gods." a pink hooded female sighed, her hand on the side of her face.

"I agree with that. Guards, take these two away and lock them away in the prison cell with all of the other fools and arrogant mortals." Tsumena said, waving her hand away.

Two guards made of stone grabbed the two girls from their shackles, dragging them away from the courtroom as they descended a flight of stairs. Inside the jail, stone walls were ridden with deep stab marks and drawings of unknown things. Relsea and Shyra were thrown in a cell, bones all over the floor so the Goddess of Emotion kicked them all out of their cell before sitting on the floor.

Shyra looked at Relsea before smiling a toothy grin, extending her hand out for a greeting.

"Hey, I'm Shyra. Nice to meet you Relsea." the cat said.

"It's nice to meet you as well. You're still as nice as I remembered you to be Shyra." Relsea said, smirking as they shook hands.

"Remembered? What do you mean? What exactly is going on here?" the heroine asked.

Relsea sighed, tapping her finger on her chin before snapping her fingers. She held Shyra's hands before answering:

"Well we met way back when you were born and you were such a nice girl after all. Then we didn't see each other for a while. You've grown so much that it amazes me so much." the goddess replied.

"But I have no idea who you are. This makes completely no sense at all!" the brave woman exclaimed.

"You see, the gods were correct about you assisting in criminal acts and they were also correct in the fact that they were the ones who originally created the Released Form." the human higher being said.

"They did create the Released Form? But how come I was given the Released Form?" the cat asked.

"I was just getting to that and it also tells why I am in here for. Millenniums ago, I had been born and was named to be the Goddess of Emotion. As such, I was filled with numerous different emotions and I could control the emotions of the humans. For me, I felt that the life of a god wasn't good enough for me because it was boring, nothing of actual interest and our job was incredibly stupid."

_Control the emotions of the humans? So what treason did she cause?_

"I felt more connected to the humans than any of the other gods had ever been and I felt that it was my right to do whatever I wanted with the power the gods gave me with birth." Relsea stated.

"So you tried to become human?" Shyra asked.

"Indeed, I tried to become a human but I didn't have enough power to so I found the perfect substitute answer. I used my power in a way that the gods would never allow us to do. I used my power to merge myself with a human and it completely worked." the girl exclaimed with wonder.

"But the gods didn't like that I ran away, allowing humans to create their own emotions and personalities which allowed chaos to be created and a thirst to become realized. After all, it was the gods who created the Earth and the humans."

"But what does this do with me?" Shyra asked.

"You were the descendant of the many humans I transferred my power into with each and every death and my spirit inhabited you." the goddess answered.

"The descendant? So you were part of most of my family but why us? What made us so important to you?!" the feline pouted.

"Easy, when the gods created the humans, every god and goddess were able to create one family as their own and obviously, I was the one who created the Tenku family line."

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N: And this story's come back with some tantalizing plot twists as two new characters have been introduced! Say hello to Tsumena and her daughter, Relsea. They'll be important characters for the next few chapters so I suggest you get used to them. So many questions have arisen even after the finale of Part 1 but I won't spare you all the rhetorical questions today.**

**Anyway, I really hope and would appreciate if you guys suggest my stories to various other authors on the site. Also, you know the three next words. Review! Thanks! Bye.**


	12. Destiny's Gears Broken

Chapter Twelve: Destiny's Gears Broken

"You created the Tenku family line?" the magenta female asked in a freaked out fashion, jumping back at these new revelations.

Relsea nodded slowly, allowing the feline to process the news she was just given. If these gods were able to create family lines, it wasn't much of a surprise what else they could possibly do. This also meant that Shyra's history could finally be revealed. She would be able to get the answers she had been waiting for like who was she? Where did her parents go? Were there any more Tenku family members alive?

"Well then give me some answers. I want to know about my past!" Shyra demanded, clenching her fist to emphasize the point.

The Goddess of Emotion let out a simple sigh and returned a sincere smile at the champion.

"I do suppose you do deserve to know about your origins. Very well, sit down because there is much you must know about." the female said as the two fell to the floor.

"Your parents names' were Shyron and Tensa Tenku, yes, they had gotten married before your birth. It was quite a beautiful wedding indeed and did Shyron ever put on a show." Relsea chuckled.

"So you knew my father pretty well huh?" the cat questioned.

"Of course, I did inhabit his body after all as his Released Form. Your father was such a good spirit and yet he made his life changing decision later on in life." the daughter of Tsumena stated.

"You see, you were born along with your sister and brother, Alexis and Marcus as triplets however you were the unlucky one. You had apparently contracted a disease when you were born and doctors didn't have a cure for you. Out of your father's own will and courage, he transferred my powers into you so you could live in the end."

"So that pretty much eliminated my father from the equation so what of my mother and siblings?"

"With me inside your body, your family lived a normal life until the discovery of your powers by your brother and sister. They labeled you a freak and despised you for what you were and it cost their lives as well. You unconsciously used my powers to kill your entire family and then I used my powers to erase the memories of the incident."

Shyra's majestic cyan eyes began to shake as tears began to roll down her eyes. A murderer and freak, that's what she was. How could her own flesh and blood do such a thing to her? So that's how she became an orphan but this couldn't have just been it. There had to be more Relsea knew.

"Where the hell is the rest of my family?" the cat grabbed the girl by her shoulders, shaking her desperately before sulking to her knees in defeat.

"They're all dead except one."

One of her family members were still alive? Maybe there was still hope for Shyra then. If she was able to find this person, they could help her and Omega defeat the Master and the Infamous Captains. Sadly, she still had to deal with this trial put in front of her.

"Who are they? No better yet, where are they?"

"Her name is Sheva and she is your cousin from your father's side of the family. Unfortunately, I only saw her once and that was when her family sent you to a shelter for orphans and that's where the story of who you are now began." Relsea answered, watching as Shyra stood up and smiled.

"At least there is someone I can turn to in this world. I'm going to get out Paraiso and find this Sheva girl! You're going to help me right?"

The goddess looked away from the heroine before getting an awkward glance from the cat who placed her hand on her shoulder. Shyra knew that it couldn't be, something must have happened that made Relsea reject her.

"Why did you reject me? You let me down when I needed you most."

Relsea turned around and pushed the girl down to the ground before shedding a tear.

"You needed me? You wanted me so you could use my powers for your vengeance against the death of that doctor! Your intentions may be pure but you let your anger and rage go off against Krystilly. You let me down!"

"Well you're the one who made me a freak of nature! I didn't ask for my father to give me life. If it wasn't for your damn uncontrollable powers, I wouldn't be in this situation."

"Of course not because you would be dead! I hated the fact of letting your father die but I didn't want you to die either. He made his sacrifice and yet you only fight to get revenge instead of using your powers for the sake of the world. You're a half goddess and thus you bear the responsibilities of us gods while holding the human world in balance."

"So I'm your little watchdog? I tried to do my best to use your powers for good but you're not the one who was always alone or was betrayed by the ones you loved."

Silence filled the prison they stood in.

Sighs of wrong accusations.

Attacks against each other's flaws.

Silence wasn't their best friend.

The two females came over to one another and embraced, their salty fluids dripping from their eyes as the emotions poured out from their heated argument.

"I'm sorry I wasn't good enough." Shyra apologized.

"I'm sorry for getting all this mixed up. I didn't mean for all of this to happen. I made a mistake." Relsea replied.

"It's alright, we all make mistakes so we have to learn from them. So what's next?"

"I'm not sure honestly, Tsumena most likely will have us both executed or imprisoned for eternity. My mother was never the one to let anyone off easily. But right now, your friend is about to face a difficult challenge."

_Omega must be going to fight Metal Sonic then. Hopefully he can do it because I have my own problems right now._

A stone soldier arose in front of their prison and opened the door, releasing Shyra and Relsea. He began to escort them back upstairs as they traversed the building. They reached a lengthy platform with numerous ivory columns and gold armor pieces adorned the doors' sides. A clear window showed the outside, a blue sky and fresh marshmallow clouds floated along. Standing in the middle of this room was Tsumena, a cloaked object standing leaning right upon a pillar.

"Please, leave me with these two. I'll be fine." the goddess said.

The minion released the two ladies before merging with the ground within mere seconds.

"What do you want from us mother?"

"Oh nothing my dear child, I just thought I should be the one to explain why this puny mortal is here and the history of our holy paradise."

The magenta and apricot scythe wielder laughed to herself before speaking.

"Holy paradise? Sorry but it's way off from that." Shyra commented.

"As I said earlier, I suggest you remain quiet you piece of filth. Relsea, you and Chaos are complete fools though I think imprisonment in the Master Emerald was enough. Now what should be your punishment? I have so many suitable choices." the Goddess of Judgment said.

"Do your worst to me, it won't make a difference." the Goddess of Emotion demanded.

"Surely but first, the mortal must know." Tsumena replied before turning to face the newcomer.

_I might not get out of this one._

* * *

Westopolis, an incredible city that was under reconstruction after the Black Arms incident not so long ago. Now it was under the control of the world famous hero Sonic the Hedgehog's metallic copy. The streets were bustling with miniature copies of Metal Sonic except their colors ranged from yellow to red to green. E-123 Omega walked through the city, sticking out like a sore thumb however none of the robots came to attack it.

"Apparently, Metal Sonic must be aware of my presence because if that wasn't the case, these robots would be attacking relentlessly right now. That inferior machine must want to fight me itself."

"Indeed I am aware. It's been a while now hasn't it?" the Captain of the South descended from the sky.

"The last time I saw you was when Team Sonic defeated you when you transformed into Metal Madness." the hero announced.

"I see. Well they're dead and gone now so I guess it's just you and me left to fight now."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I have no emotions so I know I am. After all, you're the only hero left since we killed that pathetic heroine Shyra. I'll be honest, she did put up a great fight against us but like you will right now, she died."

The end of that statement commenced the battle as Omega's feet carried it forward, flaring engines thrusting the hero towards Metal who maneuvered out of a swipe attempt effortlessly. With a quick turn, gunshots zipped through the air however the captain barrel rolled inside the volley. It boosted itself and tackled the Eggman creation to the ground, raising it up and kicking it away like a soccer ball.

"Surely you were aiming to be more than just a sidekick to the cat. This is pathetic as it seems you can't do much without the aid of her tremendous power."

The hero ripped itself from the rubble and switched to its flamethrowers.

"Your attempts at humor are pathetic but my fighting skills are yet to be truly shown. I shall actually try to use some of my true power now."

From the barrel of the weapon, orange, red and yellow combustion streamline into the sky however Metal easily flew out of the way, firing off a javelin of voltage. The counterattack was unexpected and struck Omega's right arm with extreme force, sending him off into a light pole. With its opponent left defenseless in a corner, the doppelganger summoned numerous darts of electricity before raining them down from the heavens.

Quick to recover, the crimson and ebony robot rocketed out the debris and dodged the assault before slamming its fist into the torso of the other fighter. Spinning like a top, it shredded through the chest of Metal Sonic easily though the cobalt machine smacked the scarlet one away before any more damage could be done.

"And I thought my fighting skills were pathetic."

"It's called luck Omega. Deal with it."

They rushed towards each other though Metal disappeared before it reached Omega who glanced around to try and spot it.

"I'm a copy of Sonic thus my speed is far greater than yours."

Metal appeared behind the hero and swung for a high kick only to have its leg grabbed.

"That may be true but my strength out powers your own."

With a mighty swing, the hero threw the captain into some of its own metallic minions before dual missiles cruised, annihilating anything in its radius as they detonated. To add to the amount of punishment, the android grabbed a car and slammed it on the counterpart's body before batting it away with it.

Metal flipped over and regained its composure before charging static into its fists, slamming them together in a shocking dance of electric ballet dancers. Its rockets flared to life as it spun through the air like a pin wheel, threads of deadly lightning shooting from its fingertips.

"Try to dodge this you mechanical fool."

E-123 Omega's LED eyes would have widened if they could as it tried to jump through the streamers of energy however it was easier said than done. Luckily, it grabbed a car to protect itself from the full power of Metal's technique. With the threat out of the way, it threw the car at its opponent as a distraction. The navy blue mech flew under the automobile however it was overshadowed by the other combatant.

With the power of a raging bull, Omega crushed its fist into the back of Metal's head as they crashed down into the ground like craters, their fingers interlocked in a stalemate.

"Give up you robotic fool, there is no way that you can defeat all five of us by yourself. If you do happen to somehow finish me, you'd have four more fighters to face who are powerful as well."

"I will not give up because Shyra didn't give up, she kept on fighting until the end."

"And look at where that got her. It got her to a one way trip to the graveyard."

Metal used Omega's strength against it by shifting its weight and flipping it overhead before crushing his static covered fist into its chest. The hero crashed into a car, its body flailing like a fish during it painful journey. From the wrists of the villain, dual blades of megawatts shot out to aid it in battle. It dashed forward with its swords of voltage, the crimson hero ducking to avoid a strong slash that would have decapitated it.

"Surely you won't win this battle by dodging my attacks now will you?" the villain cackled monotonously.

"I have to pick my spots Metal so keep the attacks coming."

Not to be rude, Metal granted the robot its wish and fired off more arrows of electricity following it up with the hurling of cars and concrete pieces. The hero countered with Gatling gunshots to deflect the objects or arrows. It caught one of the cars that was thrown at it before resending it back to the robot who threw it in the first place.

The navy blue automaton ascended to dodge before dousing its body in total lightning, coming back down like a bolt from Zeus as Omega couldn't counter or dodge due to the attack's immense speed. The two robots collided as the ground ripped up from their conflict. The upper hand now belonged to Metal as it sent a barrage of punches and kicks toward the bulky machine who wasn't able to block.

"Come on, you can do better than this. I thought you were the greatest robot ever to be created by Doctor Eggman or was all that you spewed from your damn processors a lie?" the villain mocked.

Omega raised its arm to block before drilling a missile into the face of Metal that blasted it away.

"You may have the upper hand but the battle is not done yet. I still have a chance to turn this battle around." E-123 Omega stated

Suddenly, a javelin of lightning zoomed from out of nowhere and severed the left arm of the hero. Metal began to pry itself from the debris it had been put into. This didn't look good for Omega who now was handicapped at the moment.

"I must escape so repairs can be done. The chances of my victory are now slim to none."

With that, Omega dashed off as Metal Sonic saw the robot retreat. If it could, anger would be evident in its eyes and its gears would be grinding.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N: Well it seems that Omega has fled the scene of the battle as it is now badly injured. It's safe to say that it has bigger problems right now than Shyra does. As for the heroine, her history has been revealed and we now know that she has a cousin who is alive known as Sheva. Sheva came from the character from Resident Evil, she's pretty cool and I like her so I gave the character that name. **

**If you're confused, Shyra is a half-goddess meaning she may have the powers of a god but she can still die due to lack of immortality and she can't do all the stuff that the real gods can. Her half-goddess status will be explored more next chapter.**

**So if you don't mind, leave your stuff in a review! Thanks! Bye.**


	13. Igniting Passionate Rage

Chapter Thirteen: Igniting Passionate Rage

Shyra and Relsea looked forward at the Goddess of Judgment, Tsumena, her dark brown eyes glaring at the two females. She shook her head before speaking:

"So Paraiso…the sanctuary for all the gods and goddesses ever born. It is known that Zeus, the God of Sky and Thunder, was the creator of this holy place. He and Hera were the first two gods to ever be born though it unknown how they came to be." the goddess spoke.

"So Zeus created Paraiso but why would he? After all, there were only two gods ever born." Shyra asked.

"You see, the two were given the ability to bring about new gods and goddesses for fit purposes such as Hades, Poseidon, Chaos and myself. We helped him create and mold this place into what it is now. Then we started to create different races of beings inferior to us whom we shared our paradise with."

Shyra nodded, making an annoyed impression due to Tsumena's dislike for non-godly characters. The feline was wondering if she and Relsea could attack the female.

"And as the superior beings we were, the different races we created vied for the knowledge and power that we held. You mortals tried to overtake our holy land thus we banished you, creating Earth and many different other planets and galaxies to imprison you. Without the knowledge we possessed, you had to start from scratch to create your own societies."

"It was then that I gave birth to Relsea, the Goddess of Emotion, which would allow us to give everyone tranquil and peaceful personalities. The entire universe would be under a false peace but better that than none I say. A few years after, Chaos, the God of Destruction, gave up his own Released Form powers to provide for the citizens of Earth, creating these Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald."

Relsea balled her hand up in a fist and roared at her mother.

"Yeah, that's when you imprisoned my friend in a giant gem mom! You don't give these mortals a chance. Not all of them are filth. Shyra's a good person."

"Yes and that's why you ran away and merged your soul with those of the Tenkus. That's why you're here now, deciding to affiliate your powers with those of the mortals which was strictly forbidden. And you removed yourself from your true duty, to maintain peace!"

Shyra stepped forward and made her way in front of Relsea, her arm blocking the goddess from doing anything harsh.

"So you make this place and mortals, banish them because they want power, punish Chaos and Relsea and myself for our crimes and yet you don't see the carnage going down on Earth? We have massive genocide down there."

The mother goddess looked into the cat's cyan blue eyes and chuckled to herself, her hand covering her mouth as she laughed. How could such a woman not care for the people that her and the rest of these so called gods created? They held some responsibility for the actions of the mortals.

"I'm sorry but we gods do not care for the matters of petty garbage such as yourself. After all, you may have not been in this position if Relsea hadn't done what she did. You would be dead and Earth would be peaceful and flourishing."

The heroine pressed her fist into the palm of her hand and growled, this wasn't fair. At least let her go so she can deal with her home world's tragedy.

"And for assisting this goddess in her crime, you will receive the same punishment as she's getting miss mortal." Tsumena mumbled.

"Well then, I guess I'm dying a fighter then." the female champion spat, dashing over and going for a high kick.

Tsumena lazily dodged the attack and countered with a crushing knee to the stomach, the magenta character flying into the wall like a test dummy. Relsea looked on as the girl pried herself from the rubble and stood once more, her fists raised to fight. The Goddess of Judgment shook her head in disappointment, removing the cloak from her weapon. In her hands was a giant two bladed lanes, the blades in the shape of giant kites, the elongated tip ready to pierce anything it came in contact with.

"If you want death to be your punishment, then so be it."

At lightning quick speeds, Tsumena dashed over and tried a stab at the cat who performed a split, transitioning into a break dance spin to kick the godly mother away. Tsumena raised her weapon and deflected the blows effortlessly before slamming the end of it into the ground. Shockwaves rocked the feline off balance and she soon jumped into the air. As expected, the lance wielding fighter flew upwards and tried for another stab however Shyra tucked her body close and barrel rolled out of the way, aiming a fist.

Sadly, Tsumena was far too quick and came from behind, kicking the mortal away as she skidded along the ground. The winged combatant flew overhead and grabbed her by the ponytail, aiming her weapon directly at her heart. Fortunately, she raised her foot and kicked the bladed object away though she was met with a powerful fist to the torso. Her high heels increased the friction under her feet, allowing for less distance movement but a shadow loomed above. The foot slammed down into the ground, the Tenku child rolling out of the way in time.

"Damn, that was pretty close." Shyra sighed out of relief.

"But this isn't even close to what I can truly do." Tsumena whispered, grabbing her weapon once more.

She twirled her dual bladed lance and charged forward, thrusting it in front of her though the cat jumped on it. Quickly, she went for a low kick only to be sent flying as if the lance was a spatula and she were a pancake. The goddess dashed over, her weapon dragging along the ground as she transitioned into a spinning strike, trying to rip the feline's head off. She ducked the sweep and countered with an uppercut though Tsumena's wings propelled her upwards to avoid the strike.

Shyra bounced off one of the ivory and gold pillars, twirling through the air as her foot collided with the blunt side of one of the blades. She kicked off and softly landed on the ground, cyan meeting dark brown. How would she be able to land contact when she wasn't primarily a melee fighter? She really wished she had her signature scythe at the moment.

Tsumena landed on the ground, her weapon being spun above her like a helicopter until she threw it across the floor, the blades ripping at the ground as marble and gold kicked up from the weapon. A swift black flip allowed for the heroine to dodge the attack though the godly female was all over her quickly, landing a well placed kick as the girl crushed a pillar from the pure strength behind that attack.

"I can't keep on fighting like this, she's got too many advantages for me to beat her but I'm not giving up." the heroine stated, panting and gasping for air.

"That's foolish if you ask me. Without a weapon and wings, you're no where near able to compete and even without these things, you would still be too weak. Just give up, a mortal could never have the powers to defeat a god." the female laughed.

"Well its time to prove you wrong!" Shyra roared.

Tsumena looked on at the weakened female who hadn't even landed a hit on her yet and shook her head. She had to admit that she had bravery in the eyes of death. Without a word, she materialized a scythe within her hand and threw it towards the Tenku girl, majestic pools gazing at the weapon.

"Take the scythe and defend yourself. I want to make this battle interesting so give me the best you've got you piece of trash."

"So you giving the half-goddess a chance now?" Shyra asked with a smirk.

Tsumena's eyes widened slightly before returning to her normal, angered self. She smiled evilly and laughed, shaking her head.

"So Relsea told you of your status didn't she?"

"Yup. Do you want to tell me what exactly a half-goddess is and what makes me so special?" the cat asked.

The Goddess of Judgment slowly nodded and spoke:

"A half-god or half-goddess is a mortal who has the powers of a god and is basically the link between the mortals and the gods, a person needed to keep balance between the two factions. Chaos is considered a half-god due to giving up his powers. However, since Relsea had departed, all the half-gods and goddesses were stripped off the abilities by us. You are the only one remaining but I don't trust for a second, abusing your powers for foolish purposes."

The connection between mortals and gods? She basically was the monitor for both of them, making sure the mortals behaved and reporting it to the gods like a messenger. Slowly shaking her head, the cat grabbed the scythe and raised it in defense.

"Well I'm trust worthy and as a half-goddess, I'm asking you to take me back to Earth and allow me to deal with the problem down there. Countless mortals are down there dying or enslaved. I have to help them!"

"Defeat me in battle and then we'll see."

Tsumena flew forward and spun around with her lance in front of her like a spinning pin missile, Shyra bringing her scythe up to block, the goddess being knocked off balance. The heroine aimed a kick at the godly female however she quickly flapped her wings to push the feline away. The female quickly recovered, dashing towards her opponent and sliding under a stab from the dual bladed lance. She used her weapon to propel herself in the air, this time hitting the winged girl in the face with a fantastic kick to the jaw.

It was unbelievable, she was able to land her first hit but this only satisfied the winged girl, a smile spreading across her face. This only meant she could exert a bit more effort and power into defeating Shyra. She watched as the cat bounded off another pillar and zipped straight for her, her lance piercing the air as the heroine landed on the weapon and hit a double kick to the chest of the goddess. Like a skateboard, she slide across the ground, smashing her feet into her chest over and over again until it was enough.

The goddess disappeared, returning to the field and crushing her elbow into the back of Shyra's head. She shook the damage off and sighed, preparing to fight once more. The cat jumped through the air and tried slicing Tsumena down the middle only to have her attack blocked, her scythe wrapped around the handle of her opponent's weapon. The winged character hurled it away and countered with a rib breaking punch, blood, saliva and yelping pain escaping the mouth. With that, the Goddess of Judgment grabbed the defenseless girl by her ponytail and flew into the air, revolving like a top and gaining momentum rather speedily.

"I'm getting dizzy." the feline confusedly stated.

"You're also going to get what's coming to you cat!" the goddess said, throwing the half one away.

Like a meteor, she crash landed into the ground and slid a bit more further, the Tenku girl weak yet rising to her feet to fight once again. Majestic blue eyes looked at the floating fighter, her lance in her right hand and a stoic expression upon her face.

"Are you sure you want to keep going? I doubt you can take much more of this and defeat me at the same time. Mortals are no nowhere near as strong as gods and without Relsea's Released Form helping you, you're as weak as your race."

"While that may be true, it doesn't mean I'm going to give up and risk not returning to save my friend. I have a cousin down there that may need me too but god damn, they wouldn't give up if they were in my shoes." the feline said with a smirk.

"Then just like you, they are fools."

Tsumena flew over and extended her weapon forward, ready to finish the battle right then and there but Relsea got in the way and landed a perfectly placed heel kick to the face of her mother. She stood in front of the weakened cat and glared at the other goddess, shaking her head.

"If she's a fool, then apparently I'm a fool as well mom."

The Goddess of Judgment recovered and sighed at the Goddess of Emotion, apparently, she allowed her feelings for the girl to cloud her decisions. Helping a mortal was foolish and forbidden by the gods yet she would risk her own status for one person?

"As I expected, you were obviously going to intervene sooner or later but I'm still surprised you did. You two are going to die anyway so why delay the inevitable?"

"Because she's on a mission to save the people that she cares so much about and avenge the deaths that her four brothers and sisters caused. If you can't see how trust worthy and responsible she is, then you are the one who's truly a fool."

Shyra grabbed her ally by the ankle and shook her head.

"Don't risk it Relsea, I'll be fine. Just let me handle things from here."

"Don't be dumb Shyra Tenku, I was the one who gave you life so the least you can do is thank me for saving your ass twice. So are we going to sit here and twiddle our thumbs or are we going to finish this fight together?"

"Together? You have all the strength to fight but I'm too weak to even lay a finger on her now. It's up to you."

Relsea turned to the heroine and smacked her across the face, the magenta and apricot girl touching the area where she was hit across. The Goddess of Emotion shook her head and placed her hands with Shyra's own.

"If we lived together, then surely, we'll die fighting together. So get the hell up and let's fix you up so we can take care of old mommy dearest."

Shyra smiled with her eyes closed and nodded, standing tall as Relsea's soul disappeared and merged with her own to become one, the feline being rejuvenated with energy. At that moment, Shyra opened her eyes and as Tsumena expected, drowned herself in the energies of the Released Form.

"So are you ready to die now? Regardless of you being in the Released Form or not, I doubt you will be able to fight against a true goddess such as myself."

The heroine laughed at the words and raised her scythe.

"Then let me show you what a half-goddess can do then."

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N: Pretty sweet chapter with some more history but mainly kicking butt on the part of Tsumena who proved to be way too much for Shyra. But can she do some real damage now that she has the Released Form back? We'll see next chapter so leave your comments, questions and theories in a review! Thanks! Bye.**


	14. Bleeding Polish On Her Nails

Chapter Fourteen: Bleeding Polish On Her Nails

Hours after its failed confrontation against Metal Sonic, the Captain of the South, E-123 Omega had finally accomplished to reattach its arm to its socket. All systems were functional once more as the heroic machine began searching for any usable parts for possible upgrades. Many of the parts were useless or old versions of parts it already contained, then again, Metal probably used the best and most capable items for itself.

The Eggman creation rummaged through the piles for a while more and came across something of interest, a piece of paper with many instructions for what seemed to be Metal Sonic copies though with less capabilities. Apparently, the blue doppelganger would not be exceeded by its creations. The benefits for these robots were listed on the back of the loose leaf. Suddenly, a noise rattled from behind the scarlet and ebony android, Omega turning to see a new machine, hiding behind a thin piece of tin.

"It's alright, I'm not a threat to you." the robot monotonously proclaimed, somewhat easing the robot a bit.

The machine came over, revealing to be a miniscule humanoid robot with light blue LED visuals, its left one very much cracked. Its head had many holes in it, showing the generating parts inside its frame while its body was battered and its joints were rusty, creaking at every movement. The robot had dark gold writing running down its left arm, the hero identified it as Dutch which it was barely familiar with.

"Who exactly are you?" Omega asked.

The humanoid robot put its hand to its cheek and turned away, unable to make eye contact with such a intimidating looking robot.

"I am Prototype-003 of the M.S Series, a recently scrapped robot by the Captain of the South." it answered.

Omega looked at the prototype, guessing that M.S stood for Metal Sonic easily and then looked at the papers.

"What exactly brought you here?"

The scrapped automaton looked at the more capable one, pointing to all its broken accessories and main parts, the other character quickly understanding the smaller one's predicament. With a nod, it showed the broken robot the paper it had found and slowly, it nodded.

"I'll repair you and give you some upgrades while you do the same for me. It sounds reasonable don't you think?" the hero questioned, earning a nod from its new ally as they began to search for parts once more.

* * *

"Then let me show you what a half-goddess can do then."

The Released Form feline, Shyra Tenku, exclaimed to the Goddess of Judgment, Tsumena as she floated in the air. She shook her head with an arrogant smirk and chuckled to herself, nodding slowly. The female champion scratched the back of her head and took nothing of the gesture.

"Such brave and bold words indeed half goddess but again, be aware of the disadvantages that come with such a great power. Each Released Form has its unique weaknesses, Relsea's weakness was to amplify all damage she took and the ability of any other possible weaknesses she may have had." the goddess explained.

_**Basically, your best option is evade and counter.**_

Shyra's eyes widened slightly as the voice of the Goddess of Emotion rang through her head. It was good now that she had another voice in her head, giving out bits of advice against her mother.

_I've tried that but she has the advantage through the air so she'll have to get on the ground, _Shyra said, dashing into action.

The feline twirled her scythe and quickly zipped it towards Tsumena who brought her double bladed lance up to deflect as the heroine bounded off a marble column. Snowflake energy formed a sphere in front of her fist before exploding into a dome of ivory that blew the goddess away, her body smacking into the wall. Not allowing any opportunity to recover, the Tenku girl leaped towards her opponent and began unleashing an onslaught of rapid, bone breaking punches before ending it with a crushing blow through the room.

Tsumena crashed into the floor however she regained her composure quick enough to block a double kick from the half-goddess. She gracefully back flipped off and zoomed back towards the other combatant the moment her heels clicked against the ground. A swift uppercut came forward though it was pushed away and countered with a straight forward punch to the torso, Shyra skidding and shaking the hit off. Like a shuriken, the female hurled her weapon across the battlefield as it ripped through the air.

Cyan eyes stretched themselves open and she was quickly able to slam her fist into the ground to summon blockades of rock to protect herself. Sadly, they were sliced through like pieces of papers though the girl ducked before she was beheaded. Brown eyes scanned the ground below as the goddess dove like an eagle towards its prey. Her arm extended in front of her for a shattering clout though the half-goddess grabbed the attack in time.

"Nice try but now it's my turn." Shyra said confidently.

_**Don't get cocky, this isn't all that she's capable of, **_Relsea stated.

Taking Relsea's comment to heart, the girl twisted the winged girl's arm around her back and kicked her away. Tsumena turned around as Shyra tried for a roundhouse kick which was parried by one of the goddesses' wings amazingly. The wing spread itself out and sent Shyra cruising through the air and the powerful female answered opportunity, crushing her with an astounding blow that rocketed the feline through the roof of the building.

Fluffy white clouds created models of Shyra's body through them as her opponent was quick to give chase, flapping her wings to ascend to the cat. Fortunately for the heroine, she used her signature weapon to deflect a slash to her torso before making a deep slash into the right wing of the goddess whom hissed in pain. This allowed the elegant actress to grab her by the wing and hurl her back through the prison, grabbing a hold of her weapon. As she descended, she threw the doubled bladed lance to imprison Tsumena's other wing, a perfect moment to give some heavy damage.

The luscious ivory power rushed into her right arm, her body freefalling towards the weakened goddess before slamming her fist into the face of the other fighter, the ground underneath them collapsing from the sheer force and momentum from that last attack. The duo of females sailed down towards a golden pathway though Tsumena wanted to end this here, thrusting her weapon towards the feline. She leaned out of the way though the goddess then added another movement, bringing it down on the girl whose body smashed into the earth like a meteor.

"Damn, that was incredibly painful. Hopefully, I don't have to go through an attack like that again." Shyra muttered, scarlet liquid spilling from her previous wounds.

"Oh no, the punishment for you isn't over yet foolish piece of trash. You completely torn my right wing apart so I'm going to rip your entire right arm from your body." Tsumena said, landing roughly on the floor with only the support of her left wing.

_**You're actually doing a good amount of damage to my mother but she's going to start kicking it up a notch just like she did with that swift move. Hopefully, you defeat her soon**_, the Goddess of Emotion said with a tense tone.

_I'm sure we both want that. She's the greatest opponent I've faced to date._

The double bladed lance of Tsumena's plunged into the ground as spider web cracks spread from the epicenter, Shyra hop scotching through them fissures and swiping for the female's head. The Goddess of Judgment tucked and rolled out of the way before rushing recklessly for a powerful stab. A spin kick knocked the weapon out of the goddesses' hand and a follow-up knocked her away. Shyra's fingers clenched a piece of rubble, the girl able to lift it above her head and hurl it towards the other combatant.

With a single punch, the projectile was broken into miniscule pieces that would inflict no damage and Tsumena countered with the same move. This time around, Shyra leaped above the obstacle and attempted for a Super Man punch. However, her fist was redirected and countered with a shot to the stomach, the feeling of pain waving through her body as if her every bone in her body had been decimated. The winged female added on with a swift though powerful backhand that sent Shyra spinning away.

Shyra withdrew her scythe and stabbed it into the ground to slow down her momentum and regain her footing though Tsumena was quickly on the prowl. She zipped towards the fluttering female and spun in a tightly packed form before her foot came sweeping towards the head of Tsumena. The heel of her foot made sweet contact with the blade of the woman, her other foot coming around and bashing into the back of her skull.

"Shit, this isn't going too well." Tsumena said with a scowl.

"You've seem to underestimate me with your arrogance or you're allowing your anger to get the best of you in this fight. Either way, I'm kicking your ass pretty nicely." Shyra replied with a grin.

"Don't get cocky girl or I will surely end your life."

_**Those are words you might also want to take to heart.**_

Shyra nodded, her scythe dragging behind her as she began to charge massive amounts of chaos energy towards her weapon. She spun, firing off a powerful wave of white that Tsumena attempted to out power though she was sent staggering back. The heroine came from behind with a roundhouse kick and then added a bicycle kick that sent the mother twirling high above. Bouncing upwards, the feline gathered energy into her fist and gladly pounded her punch into the face of Tsumena who was spiraling towards a lower section.

The cat tucked her body in and began to fall once more though Tsumena came from out of the blue with her own bicycle kick. She quickly grabbed Shyra by her waist from behind, leaning to an upside down position as the duo hurdled towards the floor. Dust kicked up from the intensity of the spinning Lotus maneuver, the female hero coughed up more amounts of blood and rubbing her temple while Tsumena panted, trying to catch her breath.

After a few moments, the two rose to their feet, Shyra going to the offense first, her fist reeled back for a powerful fist. Tsumena's foot rose up and knocked the cat right down on her back with a thud. She grabbed her by her shirt collar and lifted her off the ground. She lightly threw her up, awaiting for her descent as she smacked her from her sight with her good wing. The flying woman came around and grabbed her, throwing her away and pursuing.

"It's about time that I kick it up a notch!" Shyra exclaimed.

"It's too late for that feline." the goddess said.

The duo of goddesses began to swing and kick at each other as they flew up through the hole that was previously made until Tsumena kicked her into the side of the broken structure, the Tenku girl rolling away slowly before coming to a halt.

"Are you finally ready to give up yet or are you foolish morals and beliefs still crammed into your head so much that they still make you believe you can defeat me?" Tsumena asked her weaker opponent.

Shyra clenched her fists and looked down at the dirt and blood and sweat that stained her magenta fur, blinking twice as she remembered why she had to defeat Tsumena.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Scarlet and orange embers licked against the metallic grey frame of the bestial figure in front of the other slim character in front of it. The two characters gazed at each other, one expression showed anger and ferocity while the other one showed cheerfulness and determination. _

_The enraged untamable persona wrapped its hands into two hammer shapes, knuckles growing ivory as the force intensified. The jovial persona clapped its hands, a noticeable grin plastered on the figure's face. In an instant, two weapons clashed into conflict, flurries of sparks dancing in a revel of enthusiasm between the two opponents. _

_A clicking noise came from the cheerful fighter, the shuffle of her high heeled shoes echoing throughout the battlefield. The setting of the confrontation was Central City, the national capital of world commerce and capital of the world. With a swift motion, the ecstatic female repelled the infuriated male with her weapon, the male character landing on his feet with a soft touch._

"_Did you know that today was the day in which HE took over the world? The day in which HE ended the lives of the heroes before us? The day in which HE ended all of the prosperity the past generation tried to preserve?" The female asked with a grin._

"_Yes, I've known this ever since he became the new dictator of our world and he is the rightful leader of this land. The best thing is that you were the one who led to this future and no one could have planned this better than HE." the male acknowledged.

* * *

_

"_Omega…what do you remember last from the time you were operating before I found you?" Shyra responding with another question._

_Omega tapped its finger against its knuckles, processing the information through its hard drive. Endlessly, the machine searched for answers and finally, it found it._

"_The last time I had been operating was during Sonic the Hedgehog's confrontation with my creator Doctor Eggman and the deity Dark Gaia. After that incident, Eggman had given up his plans for world domination, retiring." _

"_Well what were you programmed to do Omega?" Shyra asked._

"_I was programmed to serve Doctor Eggman however I betrayed him and began my true mission which was to defeat him and eliminate him along with his creations." Omega answered._

_Shyra nodded and walked through the halls of the base with Omega at her side. She placed her hand on his shoulder, sighing at the thought of telling it the truth about the past and herself. With a sense of confidence, she gazed at Omega and spoke._

"_Omega…two years ago, after the Dark Gaia incident, Eggman did retire from the world domination business and made a very bold decision. He had a family, adopting a group of five children including myself and Flori," Shyra glanced at the robot who seemed to be holding something back. _

"_He also reprogrammed Metal Sonic so it couldn't think about defeating its original self. It seemed that we all could have a good life. Eggman allowed us all to pursue our dreams and of course we did." _

"_I had taken acting classes and became an amazing actress while Flori became a hero like Sonic, helping out while Sonic was dealing with other matters. After a year, Flori and I had fallen in love with each other Then there was one day where I made the biggest mistake of my entire life. One of the four children was power hungry and reprogrammed Metal Sonic so it could once again realize its true purpose which was of course to defeat Sonic."_

"_And then what happened?" Omega pondered._

"_Well the child and Metal Sonic tricked me into helping them by giving them the Chaos Emerald I had in my possession not knowing that they had collected the other six before hand. Of course it would have been smart to keep the Chaos Emeralds with the true owner, Chaos the God of Destruction and Tikal the Echidna however Sonic thought that the Chaos Emeralds were better hidden from the world. _

"_Metal Sonic had used the Chaos Emeralds to transform himself into Metal Madness, ravaging through the world and killing everyone in sight. Sonic and the others fought as best as they could against Metal only to fail and lose their lives against the monster." the Tenku girl explained._

"_But what about I?" Omega asked._

"_You had sealed yourself in suspended animation before this since you found there was no reason to continue on without Eggman trying to dominate the world again," Shyra answered. "But anyway, Eggman then tried to set things right by attempting to go into the past and stopping Metal and the child from destroying the world. Unfortunately, he failed and died at the hands of Metal as well."_

"_And as for Flori , yourself and the other two children?"_

"_Flori and I broke up due to several complications such as the massive takeover, his idol Sonic's death and his change attitude. He changed drastically and found that Metal Sonic and the child were the true rulers of this world. With that, he joined the duo in their conquest along with the other two children who didn't want to die at their hands." _

"_As for me, I rebelled and hid away for the next few months until I came across you on one of my expeditions for food. Being alone and on the run made me train myself in combat and stealth so I could be ready against Metal Sonic and the child." Shyra finished._

_End Flashback

* * *

_

"I've made countless mistakes and done some things that I rather take back but there are innocent people down there who need me. I won't abandon them like all my friends and family abandoned me!" Shyra exclaimed.

Tsumena shook her head slowly and sighed.

"Your crime has to be punished and there's only one thing that can truly end this."

Shyra sighed and prepared herself for what was to come next, she knew what this meant.

Tsumena was going to use her Released Form.

_To be continued…

* * *

_

**A/N: And we have gotten to the point where both fighters are going to go all out with their Released Forms though just how much power does Tsumena possess? This is going to be a battle for the ages though we'll get back to it on Chapter Sixteen. Omega gets the spotlight next chapter!**

**Anyway, review! Thanks! Bye.**


	15. Photographic Pieces in Mind

Chapter Fifteen: Photographic Pieces in Mind

_E-123 Omega laid against the wall before activating once again, the first thing it spotted was an unfamiliar female and on sight, it summoned its Gatling Guns to its aid. Noticing the weapons that the machine had brought out, the female raised her hands in the air and tried to speak to the robot._

"_Hey, you don't need to worry. I'm not here to hurt you." the girl said softly, moving a bit closer to the Eggman creation._

"_Are you working for Doctor Eggman?" it questioned, the girl shaking her head no._

_The female character was a magenta and apricot colored cat, apricot highlighting the area around her eyes, the tips of her ears and the palms of her hands. Her eyes were a majestic cyan color and her muzzle was apricot. Her hair was tied into a single ponytail which reached to her waist and her two bangs pointing upwards._

_She wore a pair of ebony headphones on her ears, the wire which would be attached to the headphones cut off from the device. Around her neck was a golden locket in the shape of an oval, the initials S.T engraved on the front of it. The feline wore a long sleeved white button up shirt with slim jade streaks running the top. Attached to the wrists of her shirt were two cufflinks which connected to the shirt with two gold pins that were shaped like eagles._

_Above the shirt was a black vest that was also buttoned up. The cat wore jet black pants which were held up by a leather studded belt with white metal crosses on the accessory. A pair of chestnut brown high heels and a long standard scythe were the final touch to the feline._

"_No, I'm not. I'm Shyra and who are you?" the cat asked._

"_I am Omega, the greatest E-Series robot!" it proclaimed._

"_E-Series? You must have been created by Eggman then," the feline said, running her hand through her hair before walking over. "It's been over a year and it seems that you're still in tact." _

"_A year?"_

_Shyra nodded at the robot before walking over to a dusty window, rubbing her hand across it to reveal the outside world. The skies were a dark crimson with grey clouds plaguing the air while many of the buildings were wrecked, cars thrown over and much debris rolling along the streets. Omega looked at this world in confusion, who or what could've caused such a thing?_

"_Who did this?" the android asked._

"_I'm not sure. It couldn't have been Eggman though since he hasn't been seen in over a year just like you." the Tenku girl falsely stated, looking away from the automaton._

_Omega shook its head in disbelief. If Eggman wasn't the one responsible for all this destruction, then who or what had the power to do this much damage in such a short amount of time? It was astounding how much had changed in a year. Something had to be done and it was up to the robot to do it._

"_Can you fight?" the robot pondered._

"_Yeah, I've been training for a while so don't think I can't hold my own," Shyra said with a smirk as the duo left. "Time to save the day partner."_

"_Partner?"_

* * *

E-123 Omega rocketed down the streets of Westopolis, the home of Metal Sonic, its red LED visuals looking for any sign of the Captain of the South. Thanks to the robot he'd met earlier, his upgrades had been installed and all repairs had been made. Honestly, the Eggman creation felt like a new robot that could destroy even the toughest of characters now. Ahead of the machine was which it launched itself off of, cruising through the air until a blue blur jetted towards it at lightning fast speeds.

Metal Sonic and Omega clashed against one another, the two Eggman creations attempting to land a blow upon each as they descended through an open building, the claw of the more bulky character slamming down on the agile doppelganger. The hedgehog machine readjusted itself in mid-flight though a volley of missiles came down at it, detonating within its radius and completely thrashing the navy blue mech around. Through the dome of smoke emerged Omega, its thick arms wrapping around its opponent like trees before hurling the Captain of the South through a car.

"You try to defeat superiority and yet you fail Metal Sonic. I am Omega, the greatest robot ever created." it announced.

"But I made you retreat last time we faced off so what makes this battle any different?" the navy character replied before dashing forward.

Cerulean static wrapped around the mech's arm, zipping off in a current of energy that Omega dodged barely, exchanging its claws for flamethrowers. Streaming embers emitted from the barrel of the weapons, swallowing Metal into the depths of the fiery storm that erupted into a glorious lightshow. Quick on the attack, the E-Series robot threw an onslaught of punches that slammed Metal until it bashed it away in a tornado of slices.

The doppelganger shook the blows off before charging voltage into its fists, rushing forward and disappearing in a royal flash of blue. Metal came from around Omega and crushed its electrical powered fist into its torso before firing off threads of lightning that struck in precise spots on its opponents body. It flew over the bulky machine and slammed the heel of its foot onto the back of its head with authority.

It tried to repeat the same action though the hero's arm raised up and took a hold of the villain's leg, spinning in place before smashing its metallic frame into the ground. With a soft hurl, Omega released a spread of bullets that banged against Metal until Omega punched it away with amazing force, the mech's body skidding on the street.

"Is that the best that the Captain of the South can do?" Omega asked, preparing itself for more battle.

"Not nearly. After all, I have been a serious threat to you Sonic Heroes for a very long time. But now that my greatest threat has been eliminated, no one can stop me." Metal replied.

"Sonic may have died but I'm still here and I am powerful enough to eliminate you." the scarlet robot exclaimed.

"I doubt that. Without Shyra and her Released Form here to back you up, your power isn't anywhere close to my own and I'll prove myself right after you die."

Metal disappeared into the wind and slammed Omega's head with its foot before throwing a javelin of static towards its head. Luckily, the robot ducked underneath the shot and countered with an uppercut that sent the cobalt automaton flailing into a light pole before summoning a pair of energy cannons. Violet beams of chaos shot out, ready to turn the speedy character into scraps though it was evaded just before it hit the last place it had been.

Switching into a newer pair of weapons, two drills came spiraling towards the electrical wielding robot, exploding upon contact with shots of lightning in a counterattack. From above, Omega bashed its massive fists onto the unaware Metal before attempting a double foot stomp which the navy mech just dodged it time. The Captain of the South ran over and back handed its robotic enemy before unleashing a wave of voltage that forced the other combatant away easily.

From its arms, E-123 Omega unfolded eight semi-automatic machine funs that wrapped around its wrists like bracelets while combining that with another new advancement to its flamethrowers. Spheres of combustion were sent across the skies though they were dodged or deflected with a shield of electricity while the bullets bounced harmlessly off of Metal's defenses. The hero leaped into the air in a ball shape and transitioned back to normal, its fists repelled off of the barrier that the villain used.

In its moment of weakness, the Captain of the South charged and tackled the much larger creation as the two collided through buildings and he pushed him away with a shockwave of cyan, the scarlet character crashing into the floor like a meteor. Quickly recovering, Omega tried to crush its opponent's head with its devastating power though it was pushed away once again with another shockwave.

Similar to that of a leech, the cobalt character began to absorb electricity from nearby power sources to replenish its energy and repair any damage it had taken through out the battle.

"How were you able to do that?" the bulky automaton asked.

"When you know the Master Captain, he teaches you to expand your powers to amazing points. However, you decided to join forces with that heroine, a foolish move on your part weakling." the slimmer one answered.

Omega balled its skeletal like hand into a fist before raising it towards the robot.

"I am not weak so don't try to tell me otherwise you worthless consumer model!"

"Whatever you perceive to be the truth."

With that, the battle raged on once again as Metal went for a roundhouse only to blocked by the forearm of Omega who then back handed the villain away before firing off another energy beam with his cannons, the purple overtaking the opposing machine. While in the air, the doppelganger sent a heavenly like electrical burst that ripped through the earth as the Eggman creation dashed away. The toll on energy was too much for even a strong machine such as the Captain of the South. Seeing its chance to strike, waves of hot lead zoomed through the air and began denting Metal.

E-123 Omega leaped into the air and fired off two missiles though the machine was functioning once again and rushed out of the blast zone, a dome of smoke erupting from the point of destruction. Metal Sonic charged voltage into its hands and grasped the massive automaton by its torso, crushing its fist into its chest before hammering its hands into its head. Finally, two blades of electricity emerged from its wrists like hidden knives.

"These are Megawatt blades, another useful thing I learned to do. It's about time to slay the final hero on this planet."

Metal descended towards the ground and Omega rose up to its feet, grabbing the hands of its opponent before it could stab its blades within its body. The two forces pressed against one another, trying to make the other budge though it just didn't seem to work. Although Metal was the less powerful being, it was able to use its shockwaves to press the hero down and plunged both of its blades inside Omega. The navy mech's crackling weapons returned back to their origin while the bulky robot attempted to get up though the doppelganger slammed its foot upon its head.

"Well it seems that once again, I've come out at the victor between us Omega and it's actually very surprising to see that you're still functional." the Captain said.

"Negative. I'm powerful thus such things like that can't eliminate me." the hero replied.

"As I said earlier, without Shyra and her Released Form, your power is meager and your chances of defeating me are slim. I told you that I would prove that and it's about that time where death comes to snatch you away."

Alas, Omega powered its way out of Metal's hold and punched it away from its sight, dashing off and out the city to where it left Shyra, the rain beginning to make its way towards the scarlet machine. Shyra's magenta frame had been left untouched as the robot picked its former ally from the ground and her scythe in hand, dashing off into the distance under the pouring rain that drenched it so.

"You protected me so I shall do the same for you. I can't abandon you like I abandoned my fellow teammates long ago. I must prepare for the battles ahead and hopefully, you will return."

* * *

Footsteps echoed throughout the halls of the throne room where the Captain of the East, Flori Vitrus, made his way to meet with his superior. The hawk's eyes scanned down the pathway as he grabbed the handle of the large oak door in front of him, opening it and revealing himself. He walked forward a few more steps before going down on one knee and his arm crossed over his chest.

"My liege, I come with news from the South." the hawk said politely and clearly to the person sitting upon the throne.

"So you do? Out with it then." the Master replied, the voice identifying a male.

"E-123 Omega has been spotted in Westopolis and he confronted the Captain of the South twice before retreating. It is believed that he is also running around with the body of his former ally, Shyra Tenku." the captain announced.

The Master Captain nodded with his hands placed upon his lap in thought. He snapped his fingers and smiled to himself.

"Well then, here's your objective. Assemble all Captains and form a search party for that machine. Destroy it using any means necessary and bring the girl's body to me." the man said, moving his hand in a bored fashion.

"You plan to extract the spirit within her body to merge the Released Form with yourself?" the swordsman asked, his superior shaking his head in defiance.

"That's too easy my dear brother. You see, I have much larger plans than just taking over this damn planet. It's been in the works for thousands of years yet no man has had the power to accomplish what I shall accomplish. In seven days marks the second year since the Great Tragedy and by then, I'll have the necessary variable to unleash my plan." the superior male stated.

"Seven days? What is needed on that exact day?" Flori asked.

The Master Captain rose from his seat and asked for Flori to come to him, his hand motioning for it. Out of loyalty and respect, the bird made his way to his brother whom put his hand upon his head as if he were absolving him of his sins. He chuckled to himself before looking down at the gravity controlling being, a sincere smile spread across his face.

"You'll find out in dear time my brother and when that day comes, we will be the only ones standing tall upon this world and then we'll have no opposition and our dreams will finally be realized as they should be." the orphan said.

"Our dreams will be realized?" the second orphan repeated to himself.

"Yes, the dream in which we are the only people meant to even exist in this world and then, not even the power of the gods can strike us."

"Are you so sure about using Shyra's body? What if it backfires?" the hawk asked, the higher ranked man sighing to himself and turning away.

"It can't backfire my brother because men before us have worked so hard on this plan and now the torch has been passed to me. When all is said and done, we can all thank Shyra for being the catalyst to something greater than ourselves!"

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N: Well we have finally gotten a scene with the head honcho of this operation, the Master Captain as he's referred to. What exactly happens in seven days? Will Shyra come back to save the day? What of Omega? So many questions and we edge so closer to the Infamous Captains Arc, an arc filled with just major action and character development.**

**Next chapter concludes the Tsumena and Shyra battle as we finally get to see Tsumena's Released Form! That's going to be fun to write! Review! Thanks! Bye.**


	16. Assassination of History

Chapter Sixteen: Assassination of History

"I've made countless mistakes and done some things that I rather take back but there are innocent people down there who need me. I won't abandon them like all my friends and family abandoned me!" Shyra exclaimed.

Tsumena shook her head slowly and sighed.

"Your crime has to be punished and there's only one thing that can truly end this."

Shyra sighed and prepared herself for what was to come next, she knew what this meant. The feline covered her cyan colored pools as Tsumena began releasing massive amounts of bloody energy. Arcs of scarlet tearing the ground and bringing about results of havoc and chaos. The Goddess of Judgment was enveloped under the crimson curtain of power and the Released Form girl couldn't comprehend how much power this woman possessed.

_**This is just absolutely incredible. My mother's energy far outranks ours by multiples. How can we defeat her?**_

_Easy, we continue to fight until she's killed us both!_

Finally, the winged female was revealed as two more pairs of angelic wings spread across the skies in a heavenly manner. What was once thick and luscious brown hair turned to a deep and silky ruby red. Lashing arcs of red whipped from her body, highly powerful and chaotic energy being dispersed from this one woman. Her double bladed lance has been exchanged for two cleaving blades with pulsating gold markings. Her dark brown eyes gazed at her weaker opponent, the scythe wielder standing her ground as ivory clashed with crimson.

"What the hell?" the cat whispered to herself as Tsumena shook her head in disappointment.

"You forced this upon yourself. I wasn't going all out and you decided to so I decided I should at least respect you enough to give you an equal death." the full fledged goddess explained.

"That's complete bull and you know it. Your ego's gotten the best of you since I had you on the ropes when I got my own Released Form. Just admit it: you can't beat me." Shyra said with a smirk.

"Overly confident I see. Very well, I'll defeat you now just as I was about to earlier."

The Tenku child had enough of the goddess' words and dashed over, launching herself towards her opponent, lashing out her foot in a spinning kick. Her powerful foot impacted with the woman's face though it didn't even cause her to flinch. Tsumena grinned at the cat's circumstances, grasping her ankle and flinging her away like nothing. Shyra flipped onto her feet and went back on the attack once more, firing off a barrage of clouts which the Goddess of Judgment endured effortlessly.

Cyan eyes widened at how much damage the newly released woman could endure and with this moment of distraction, Tsumena finally countered with a bone breaking punch into the stomach that sent the feline soaring through the skies. Appearing overhead, the woman clasped her hands together and slammed her opponent, the magenta and apricot character crashing like a meteor.

The half goddess attempted to rise to her feet though she found it quite difficult with just the two blows that had been delivered to her by the raw power of Tsumena's Released Form. She coughed up saliva mixed with blood, shaking the injuries off as best as she could. Finally, the heroine rose up and dashed over, leaping over the massive sword of Tsumena and sliding underneath the second. This left her open for one of Shyra's more powerful techniques.

"Try this on for size!" the cat exclaimed.

In front of her fist was a sphere of snowflake energy that expanded upon contact with Tsumena's face, a dome of ivory energy shadowing the woman completely. Increasing the distance between themselves allowed Shyra time to breathe and come up with an effective strategy. Sadly, the attack didn't do more than just push her away a few feet, the sword wielder sighing of disappointment.

With absolutely stunning speed, the stronger combatant appeared in front of the smaller and weaker one, slashing at her with her dual weapons before adding a straight forward kick that had Shyra flailing on the floor pathetically. Arcs of scarlet static charged within the palm of her hand to end it all however the Tenku girl wasn't going to allow that. She raised her feet and flipped the winged angel over before flipping back up for battle.

Using her scythe, she unleashed strong gales of white chaos towards the scarlet character, the hurricane swallowing her entirely before erupting gloriously. Shyra zipped over and slammed her two feet into the stomach of the dazed goddess, the two fighters crashing through the ground underneath them. Tsumena disappeared and returned above her opponent whom landed on the ground gracefully. A sphere of ruby formed in her hand and was ejected in a concentrated cannon of annihilation, the feline enveloping herself in a protective dome.

_**It's no use Shyra. Her power is just too much for either of us to handle. The best thing to do is release the shield and dodge!**_

_She's expecting that so the best thing to do is endure the attack!_

Much to the dismay of the heroine, the beam ripped through her shield in a matter of seconds and hit the cat dead on, her body sliding on the ground until she laid flat on her stomach.

"Is this the best you can do mere girl? You have the powers of a goddess and yet you can't do much now that you've felt true power. You forced this upon yourself and I did give you an equal chance however it's time to end this." the winged woman stated, combining her swords together by the hilts and creating her dual bladed lance.

Shyra panted roughly and looked towards the girl who would end her life here and there, closing her eyes for a second before snapping them back open, a new found energy emerging within her. Waves of snow white blasted everything in her radius away as Tsumena grinned, she knew where this power was coming from.

"What's this new power I'm feeling going through my veins?" Shyra asked out loud.

"So you've unlocked the true power of Relsea's Released Form, somehow I'm not surprised. You see, as the Goddess of Emotion, her true powers come to fruition with the more emotion she is able to pour out. All our Released Forms have their strengths and weaknesses and each have their own true potential to be unlocked." the Goddess of Judgment explained.

"Alright then! Now that I have more power, I'm going to defeat you right here and right now!" the feline roared.

"I doubt that. Come at me if you're so confident."

The newly energized Shyra rushed over to the scarlet female before circling around her as intense chaos energy wrapped her within the eye of the storm. However, this attack didn't faze Tsumena as she was easily able to grab the feline by her throat. Unfortunately for her, this was an afterimage and the genuine character came and crushed a powerful punch to the face of her anger outlet.

She continued on, bashing herm opponent around like nothing before clashing blades with her, the scythe throwing the dual blades to the ground as the heroine spin kicked the other combatant away. Sparkling ivory power rushed into her hand as she plunged it into the torso of the full goddess, the ground quaking at the massive amounts of energy being expelled. Spider-web cracks ran under their feet until Shyra let go, bicycle kicking the woman away.

_This power I've unlocked is a big step up from the normal Released Form and it's like I'm on just another playing field now. I'm going to use this power as best as I can._

_**Might want to check up on that, **_Relsea spoke through her head.

It seems that since her high emotions were short lived, so was her power advantage as the Released Form returned to its normal capabilities. That was Shyra's first taste of the true power of the gods and hopefully, it wouldn't be her last. Tsumena shook off the many blows delivered and split her double bladed lance back to the dual swords. Her majestic turquoise visuals increased in size and a gulp was audible, Tsumena's anger raging through her entire being and the scarlet energy absolutely eclipsing Shyra's own.

"Ah damn, it seems that her true potential is unlocked as her anger increases. This is real bad!" the heroine proclaimed.

_**Indeed it is! My mother sadly can't control her anger as much as we'd like to.**_

Tsumena rushed over and caught the girl in a bear hug, crushing her body between her own and her muscular arms. Shyra tried to rip herself free from the grip though it was just too tremendous for her. The Goddess of Judgment threw her up into the air and smashed her into the ground like a toy. Her two fists raised into the air and repeatedly smashed down on the weak half goddess, her life slowly slipping away with each brutal attack.

_It's all over….right about now…_

_**NO!**_

_What do you mean no?_

_**You made a promise to all those who died and we're going to keep it so block this next attack or we'll have fought and gone through all of this for nothing!**_

…

_**Will you keep it?**_

…

_Yes I will._

The feline raised her arms and grabbed the woman's fists before they could smash into her body once again before tears began to run down her face, the Goddess of Judgment unable to comprehend what exactly was going on. A wave of emotions began washing through the very being of the heroine as she realized how important this was to her.

"You blocked my attack and you were just on the brink of death. How?"

Shyra didn't answer but only kicked the woman away from her, rising up to her feet. The half goddess's body was littered with scars, blood and bruises but it was well fought for. She had her reasons to fight and she knew why it had to be her to save the world.

"I made mistakes in my past and I was scared to fight back when those mistakes came back to haunt me. But then, I trained myself and worked until every part of my body was stressed out and I wanted to fix what I had done. A year later and here I am, fighting for everyone I once loved and those who died because of me! I may not be able to undo what I did but I can at least undo what's going on now!" Shyra explained, the Tenku child looked down at the ground and more drops escaped her eyes.

"I loved all my brothers and sisters even if we weren't related by blood. My father sacrificed his own life to bring me here and I've been fighting for him unconsciously as well. My real family may have hated the gift he gave me but I still love them no matter what. And Omega, he's been with me since this started and I know I may have not taken things seriously, I know one thing for certain."

"And what would that be?" the goddess asked her.

"Without me down on Earth, they're all doomed like the ones who died fighting for them. I'm the only one left with the power to fight for our humanity and I don't care how much more fighting there's needed to be done because I'm going to still keep going on until I save everyone from my faults. You can't kill history but you sure can damn well make a better path for the future."

_So true…this is no ordinary girl…maybe Relsea has someone true to her word._

"Honorable to fix your mistakes and honest to admit them. I may have seen the wrong things in you half goddess. I see that you're willing to risk all and defend what's right even though all seems lost. You remind me of myself, a woman fighting for justice. You truly break the mold of the stereotypical mortal and for that, I shall allow you to live and return back to your world." Tsumena said, turning her back and scratching the back of her head.

Shyra looked at the stronger goddess and nodded, determination flooding her eyes as she was ready to return home. She began walking over until Tsumena stopped her in her tracks.

"I also have made a mistake in the past and now I shall fix it such as you will. I'm asking you to stay here for a period of time to train under the gods and learn everything we know. Please, for your best interest." the woman asked.

The feline looked at Tsumena's face and could see how honest she was being and how much she seemed to care for her own mistake. With a smile and an extended hand, the two goddesses shook hands and agreed. Much training would have to be done from this point to when Shyra would return home.

"Let's hope Omega can last out there."

* * *

Metal Sonic, the Infamous Captain of the South, smashed the door in front of it open and walked over to the calm Master Captain, his eyes rolling at the sight of the cobalt doppelganger. The machine didn't bow down to its superior or show any other form of respect though it didn't show much respect to anyone.

"What ails you my son?" the Master Captain asked Metal.

"I allowed Omega to get away with the girl, that's what. I would have finished him if I had reacted sooner."

"You would have but you didn't so make amends and just find him and eliminate him. Simple as that." the male stated.

Metal began to walk over to the higher being only for the Master Captain to make his way towards him, revealing his face. He was a human with slicked back blonde hair with a bang in front and his eyes were a dark brown. His face was incredibly clean and shaven while a diagonal scar ran down his right cheek. The rest of his body was covered in a jet black cloak. He grabbed Metal Sonic's head and began to preach:

"Poor poor Metal, you put too much blame on yourself when I was the one who allowed you to reach heights of unimaginable power. To blame yourself for your failures is to blame me as well and that just isn't fair because I am perfect!" the man said.

Metal Sonic took the male's hand off its head and walked out the room, smashing a new hole in the wooden oak door of the Master Captain's throne room. He sighed to himself, shaking his head at his disciple's actions and words. He smiled as he remembered how much time he had left before his plans would come to fruition.

"Only six more days left and I, Monarque, will have completed one of the greatest plans ever. It will prove Tsumena wrong for banished a god such as myself."

_To be continued…

* * *

_

**A/N: And now we finally know why Monarque is the Master Captain, he's a banished god from Paraiso and apparently, Tsumena's mistake. What exactly is his plan? Why was he banished? And how can Shyra defeat him and the other Captains in less than six days? **

**We'll find out as Shyra makes her return next chapter and the Infamous Captains Arc starts which will bring about lots of action, great rematches and lots of character development! I just can't wait to start writing it! Anyway, review! Thanks! Bye.**


End file.
